Snow
by Slow to Dream
Summary: AU - Lenalee Lee lost her parents, is forced to run a corporation as the sole heiress, lost her vision, and doesn't believe in love. Enter Allen Walker, a high-stakes gambler and con-artist with a dark past who enters Lenalee's life faking to be her long-lost friend. Can Allen finish the game he started, or will his feelings for Lenalee get in the way? AllenxLenalee
1. Smooth Criminal

Allen picked his cards up, and inspected his hand. He spent the better part of an hour improving his hand and calling bets, even raising some himself. Allen made sure he had the best hand, whether through skill or cheating, he did what had to be done. This was high-stakes poker; the most nerve-racking caliber of cards. The bets were high, and the outcomes were random. The opponents were no pushovers as well. Made men, all belonging in a crime family of sorts. There were cases where winners in the private gambling den didn't make it out alive with their winnings, so everyone had back-up. Nero, a gang boss, had brought an entourage of men with him, each packing heat and trigger-happy. Big Sal had brought a private entourage with him as well, equally dangerous. The other two men were trivial, no-name mobsters looking to strike it rich. They brought no one but themselves; whether it was bravery, or just plain stupidity, Allen had to respect them for coming alone. He himself had brought back-up. Allen glanced over his shoulder to see Lavi, leaning against the wall grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Allen smirked at Lavi, and turned his attention back to the cards. The two no–names have already folded and left the table, leaving only the two big mob bosses and Allen.

"Four of a Kind." Big Sal said, exposing his cards with a sneer.

"Not so fast, big guy." Nero scoffed, turning his cards over, "Straight Flush."

Big Sal smashed his fists against the poker table, breathing heavily and glaring murderously at Nero. His men all reached for various blunt objects, one even pulled out a baseball bat.

"Ah ah ah…Big Sal, buddy, you better think carefully, now…Don't forget, my men are packing heat, and so am I, so that baby that makes 10 of us. And not some little pea-shooter like…what's your name, kid?"

"Shifu Lee." Allen said politely, not even remotely fazed by Nero's mention of guns.

Nero had a sharp eye. Allen brought a small handgun in case things got too crazy, but he doubted there were going to be any killings in his name today.

"I don't know why you didn't bring a piece with you, but you better settle down." Nero smiled, "So Lee…let's see 'em."

Allen tensed and got ready. Lavi got up off the wall, and stood right behind Allen now. Nero narrowed his eyes, suspecting something was going to happen. Big Sal motioned his me to block the exits, shaking with rage. Allen sighed; so they weren't going without a fight.

"Royal Flush." Allen said, revealing his cards.

Nero cursed, and slammed his hand against the table. Allen quickly gathered the chips into a bag he brought with him, ignoring the thugs as they approached him.

"You better put that down and leave, Lee. No kids allowed." Nero said with a false smile.

"You didn't complain when I played." grinned Allen, holding the bag in his left hand and reaching for his small pistol with his right.

"Get them!" Big Sal roared, flipping the poker table with his massive stature.

Allen knew he had to react quickly, and used precision aim to shoot out the sole light bulb illuminating the room of the private gambling den. The light went out as the bullet struck, leaving darkness in its wake. Allen ran for the door he and Lavi planned, smashing a foreign figure in his way with the butt of his gun, dashing madly for the exit. Lavi followed, knocking down gang members on the way, laughing the entire time. Bullets rang out in the darkness, ricocheting off walls as dark figures fought with each other.

Allen and Lavi burst into the night as they sprinted away, leaving behind the den as gun shots rang out and windows were being broken. No doubt that the police would come, and they would get the usual report. A strange pair of boys leaving a criminal gambling establishment, one tall with red hair, and the other: a small dark-haired boy with black eyes. A van violently screeched to a stop in front of Allen and Lavi. Without missing a beat, Allen opened the van and quickly shot in, followed by Lavi. The pair laughed as they recounted how none of the players caught Allen cheating as the van sped away.

"Quiet back there, Moyashi!" a certain dark-haired man said, grumbling at the pair.

"Sorry Yu-chan!" Lavi snickered.

Allen was busy taking out his contacts from his eyes that transformed his black irises into silver ones. When Kanda heard Lavi call out his name, he jerked the wheel violently, sending Lavi and Allen flying across the black van.

"Don't call me by my first name, or I'll kill you, baka Usagi!" Kanda violently yelled out, scaring the man senseless.

"So scary…" Lavi sang out loud, infuriating Kanda even further.

As the pair continued their banter, Allen could help but smile. He produced a water bottle from the bottom of the van, and proceeded to wash out his black hair back to its unusual snow-white color. Allen was an experienced con-artist, and used the alias of Shifu Lee when dealing with poker sharks such as Nero and Big Sal.

Allen had many associates he worked with, but preferred the two he was with right now. They were all orphans, abandoned by their parents and thrust into the cold, harsh world without any guidance. He found Lavi and Kanda, and together, they had formed a brotherhood. Their lives weren't easy, their jobs quite violent and cold-blooded, but they found comfort in each other (Kanda would never admit this.)

They arrived at their home: the illustrious club Noah's Ark. The Millennium Earl, the owner of the club, was quite the cynical man despite his foolish, happy-go-lucky attitude: he created the haven of sin inside a cathedral. The club was massive, dimmed lights shone through the door entrance as celebrities, rich people, and generally everyone else waited in line to enter the exclusive club. One requirement: a suit or dress was needed to enter. The private, elite group that was the top of the club was called the Noah, named after the club. The club was designed to appear as a cathedral from the outside, a massive cathedral so large even the Pope was envious. It was the size of a massive skyscraper, and took so much space the Earl had to buy the entire area of 15 houses to build it. Every inch of the appearance flashed prestige and wealth. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi walked up to the bouncers who held the line at bay. One look from Allen, and they immediately opened the door for them, much to the line's dismay. One of the bouncers was so eager to let Allen and Co. in, he pushed a supermodel out of the way. The beautiful, foreign, supermodel fell to the ground with a shriek.

"Is this how you treat a supermodel known internationally?!" she cried, beyond upset.

There would be no cause for drama, the Millennium Earl forbade any media members from even 5 miles of the club. This rule was enforced heavily, as more than one crime family worked for the Earl in keeping out any news stations and media agents. Any that slipped through usually got caught when they were frisked after entering the club, and met their end in the bottom of the river held down by a ball and chain. The Millennium Earl despised the media, and tried his best to keep the insides of the club between members only.

Allen noticed the supermodel and got on a knee, holding a hand to help her up. He looked down at her kindly, and let a smile grace his lips. The supermodel stopped her wailing, and got up with his help, smiling shyly with a blush. She stared at her handsome savior before he could introduce himself.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Allen asked, letting the back of his hand carefully run down her cheek to her collarbone.

"I—I'm fine, thanks to you." she stuttered, blushing profusely as she looked down shyly.

Lavi watched while snickering with a scowling Kanda nearby. Allen blessed her again with another beautiful smile, and walked in with Lavi and Kanda. The supermodel watched as he went, star-struck and lost from his magnificence.

"She seemed pretty dazed, Moyashi-chan." Lavi heckled as he wrapped an arm around Allen's neck.

"The name's Allen." Allen smirked, knowing full-well what he did.

"You guys go inside the high-roller suite. I'm going by the penthouse to talk a little." Allen said briefly, waving away Kanda and Lavi near the elevators.

"Be careful, Moyashi." Kanda said seriously.

"I know." Allen said with a soft smile.

Allen waited until the elevator had taken Kanda and Lavi back to the high-roller suite. Their home, provided to them by the Millennium Earl for their services to the family. It was a gorgeous space, taking up an entire floor of the club. Painted completely pure white, every piece of furniture was the same color. It oozed of elegance, and it came with complete furnishing for three rooms, plus the living room and a piano Allen played once in a while.

With a sigh, Allen went by the other elevator and went in. Making sure he was completely alone, Allen waited for the elevator doors to close. Upon closing, he immediately produced a key out of his pocket and jammed it in the only key whole there was, besides the emergency button and speaker attached to the wall above the floor buttons. He turned it until he heard a click, and a sinister voice filled the elevator as it lurched to a sudden stop.

"WHAT IS THE MUSIC OF LIFE?" the eerie voice called out.

"Silence, my Brother." Allen whispered.

There was a pause before the pre-recorded voice came up again.

"WHAT IS LIFE'S GREATEST ILLUSION?"

"Innocence, my Brother."

Another pregnant pause.

"WHAT IS THE ULTIMATE LIE OF LIFE?"

"God, my Brother." Allen said, waiting for the doors to open.

"WELCOME HOME."

Allen sighed when he stepped out of the elevator; that voice still sent chills down his spine. He was met by the sight of a dark room, lit by candles. In the middle of the room stood a large, round table. The only Noah present was the Earl himself, eating what appeared to be a medium-rare steak. Allen stepped up to the Earl, silently, waiting to be spoken to.

"Ah, Allen-kun! Welcome home!"

"Greetings, Millennium Earl."

Allen bowed slightly before raising his head.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Hmmm…Well, it seems I sent Tyki on a mission in Venice, Sheryl to Portugal, Jasdero and Devitto on a mission away, and Lulubell to China. Everyone else seems to be away for today!"

"I was wondering if you have a mission for me."

"Not at the moment, so please, enjoy yourself!"

At the clap of his hands, Allen was forced to sit down by a stern maid who scolded the boy for being so scrawny. Trays of food came out, and Allen had picked a few out to eat. Allen noticed that the Earl was eating with him.

"What are you eating, Earl?"

The Earl stopped eating his bloody mess and looked up at Allen smiling.

"Crocodile."

"Oh."

Allen grimaced before picking up a fork. He ate his food as fast as he could. Allen always found himself pondering why the Earl was so weird, and how he got the criminal world to fear him so. The Earl had drug contracts with cartels all around South America, the Yakuza of Japan wrapped around his fingers, the Mafia in Italy under his control, and every major criminal family under his wing. He was not someone to take lightly, no matter how many times he tries to act the fool.

"Allen-kun! Welcome home!" Allen felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around from behind.

Allen looked over his shoulder to find Road Kamelot hugging his neck from behind, her body suspended in the air by the back of his chair holding her up.

"Hey Road." Allen gave a tired smile to the small Noah.

"Well, it seems you two have some catching up to do! I'll be off, so please, have fun!" The Earl said cheerfully, walking away to his private chambers.

Road took a seat next to Allen to admire his features as he took a playing card and stared at it, amused.

"How was your day, Allen?" Road asked amusedly.

"It went well; I got myself almost a hundred grand today." Allen smirked thinking of his recent poker exploit as he flipped his card.

"Got a new mission yet?"

"No, the Earl told me to relax."

Allen worked the odd espionage job for the Earl, using his con-artist skills to work form inside the enemy and bring the Noah information. Allen was mostly used as a spy for the Earl, or as a poker player in high-stakes games to get the Earl money. He was a valuable asset to the Noah family, and has been offered to be part of the crime family more than once. Allen refused their offers kindly; he didn't exactly trust them. He only trusted Lavi and Kanda. He was still a good friend of the Noahs, well, to Road and the Earl more specifically. The rest of the Noahs didn't trust him, especially one of their higher-ranking members, Tyki Mikk. Tyki never really liked the boy, especially since Allen beat him at his best game, poker.

Allen continued to look at the Joker card he had, lost in his thoughts with an amused look on his face.

"Join the Family, Allen! C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Family…" Allen whispered, amused.

Allen had no family; his parent abandoned him when he was young. And the only man he ever loved already left him and passed away, leaving Allen broken and hurt. Family was just a foreign word, a lie, to Allen. He stood up from his chair abruptly and left the dining hall to walk towards the elevator. Road followed, badgering him constantly until he reached the elevators. When he was about to step in, Road got in his path, a looking hurt and disappointed.

"Did that kiss yesterday mean nothing to you, Allen?" she asked desperately.

Allen avoided her gaze, looking at the ground. He bit his lip in guilt and looked back up with gentle eyes.

"Road…We can't be together." Allen said softly.

"Why? Why not?! I don't care about what the others say!"

"It's not that, Road…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?!"

"I'm sorry…I…don't love you." Allen said, afraid of hurting Road.

Allen remembered when Road had confessed her feelings for him and captured his lips in hers. Allen had forgotten that incident, probably because to him, Love was dead. He had no time for it, no reason to feel it, and Mana left Allen's heart ice-cold. Allen looked up at the ceiling and began to laugh bitterly, one side of him laughing at himself as other laughed at Rhode. A cold-hearted criminal having feelings for someone? It was ironic, that a cold-blooded criminal spilt her heart open for him. Road looked at Allen, surprised and hurt at his obscene laughter.

"You…you're cruel…" Road said as she looked down, tears spilt and teeth gritted.

Allen's harsh laughter faltered at Road's words. Allen looked back down to normal levels and looked at Road with a sad smile as the elevator doors began to close. A small gap was left between the doors before Allen decided he would speak again.

"I know." he said softly as the doors shut closed, leaving a sobbing Road on the floor.

Road took some time to compose herself as she sat on the ice-cold marble floor. She sniffled and looked up with a maddening hunger in her eyes. Her nails scraped against the floor as she curled her fingers into fists, shaking from rage. How dare he just rip her heart to pieces and leave them tattered on the floor?

"If I can't have Allen-kun…" Road whispered viciously to herself, letting out a sinister giggle, "No one will."

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME AS ALLEN'S POKER MATCH**

"Lenalee-chan!" a Chinese man sang out, hugging Leenalee from behind.

"Nii-san!" the petite Asian girl said, her face flushed with embarrassment, "We have company!"

"I'm sorry, Lenalee-chan, but you're so cute!" Komui squealed, hugging his sister tighter.

Lenalee was with Howard Link, the greatest detective the city had to offer, and the aloof, mysterious, incorruptible lawyer, called the Bookman.

"We were discussing the rights of inheritance that your parents have bestowed upon Miss Lee." Howard Link said stiffly to Komui.

"The detective is here just to clarify and make sure nothing goes amiss, due to the importance of this will…" the Bookman muttered, looking up at Komui.

"The possessions of Po Lee and Mei Hua Lee will be separately split between the two Lee siblings. Komui Lee is to be given his father's, Po Lee's, beret and watch. Lenalee Lee is to be bestowed her mother's, Mei Hua Lee's, hair pins and shoes; her high heels." Bookman muttered, reading Po and Mei Hua's will, "Everything else is to be decided be the inheritors of the will."

Bookman continued, naming off unimportant items of the will. He scanned down the page until he hit the bottom of the page. The Bookman stopped, and his lips quivered slightly as his eyes widened with shock. He immediately regained his composure and paused before clearing his throat.

"And the rights of ownership of Innocence Corporations will be…Lenalee Lee's." Bookman said gravely, bowing to Lenalee as she froze in shock.

"What? Why me? What about Nii-san?" Lenalee asked desperately, clutching her brother's hand.

"No…Lenalee…it's okay…" Komui said softly, losing his foolish attitude as he smiled sadly at the floor.

"I'm sorry Supervisor." Bookman said, walking out of the room.

"Supervisor. Miss Lee." Howard Link saluted smartly before walking out the door.

"Nii-san, I'm sor—"Lenalee said before getting cut off by an understanding pat on her head.

"I know." Komui said softly, ruffling her head, "You always had Father's trust. He trusted you more than me."

"It's alright Lenalee," Komui chuckled, amused by his sister's upset reaction, "I'll be a supporter as your Supervisor."

Lenalee looked up to the source of her brother's voice and stroked his face lovingly.

"I'd love that." Lenalee said sweetly, "Did Neah write to us yet Nii-san?"

Komui froze with shock, before slowly regaining his composure. He brought a hand up to push his glasses up.

"No, nothing yet, Lenalee-chan." Komui said, his serious face betraying the fake tone of cheeriness in his voice.

Lenalee sat down and couldn't help but feel disappointed. Neah hadn't wrote to them since they had split up many years ago. She still missed her childhood friend dearly,

"I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come with me, Nii-san?" asked Lenalee, getting ready.

"No, I'll be fine here." Komui said.

"I'm going to shower, change, then I'll leave you be, then." Lenalee lightly teased.

Komui hummed acknowledgement before taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn't honestly hurt that he didn't get ownership and rights to run the company; what hurt him was the fact that he callously ignored him for Lenalee. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous. But he was fine like this, as the Supervisor…he never really liked having absolute power anyway.

"Komui, I'm going out now!" Lenalee called from the front door.

Komui looked up to see Lenalee putting on her white flats as she stood by the door. She had on a red tank top and a pair of white jean shorts. Komui inwardly groaned; he knew she would probably get hit on with that outfit. Even though it was quite hot outside, Komui wished she wore something less revealing. But the choice wasn't his.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

Allen was walking around in the night as he sighed. Road was probably going to do something to him, Allen just hoped it was nothing serious. If Sheryl was going to be involved, Allen wasn't sure if he would survive. Allen was moping around so much, eyes glued to the ground as he walked; he didn't notice a blind girl tapping about with her white cane, walking along steadily in front of him. Allen collided into the girl and toppled over her on the ground. The girl yelled out in surprise, and felt around the offender's face for a while. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar face structure.

"Neah? Neah Walker, is that you?" she whispered to Allen.

_Whoa, _thought Allen, _So cute…_

"Neah?" she softly called out again, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

Now Allen was no stranger to a woman's touch. He was a con-man; a good one at that. He used his lithe, slim yet muscular physique, and charm to draw in rich, young women as his prey. He left them broken-hearted and the entire lighter in the pocket. But at Lenalee's touch, the experienced, cool, playboy found himself blushing almost uncontrollably. He began to stutter and sweat profusely.

"N—no, I'm…You've got the wrong Walker…" Allen said, before cursing himself for telling this beautiful Chinese girl his real last name.

"No, I know this face…Neah, you can't hide from me…" Lenalee said, happy tears falling from her eyes down her face.

"Neah, I know…I know you're still…running from the police, but please…please come back to Komui and I." she pleaded, wrapping her arms around Allen in a hug, "We miss you so much."

Allen was dying of the lack of blood that his cheeks had drained from his body. He never felt this way from another hug before, only from Mana…

Before Allen could say anything more, he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pushed himself gently away from Lenalee and helped her up. He felt bad for making her cry, so he decided to use his con-artist skills for something good for once.

"Yeah…okay, it is me. I miss you too…but…but I'm still on the run." Allen remembered a name she mentioned, "Please, tell Komui that I'm sorry, and that I miss him as much as I missed you."

Allen stared into her beautiful violet eyes before doing something unconditionally stupid and dangerous. Allen swept her bangs from her shoulder –length hair from her eyes and forehead. Allen leaned in, heart-pounding, and gently kissed the brow of her head and held her in an embrace. Hugging her felt so good it was like a drug being injected into his veins, but instead, into his heart. He held her until his phone call could wait no longer; his ringtone was a lullaby Mana had always loved: Innocent Sorrow.

Allen walked away from Lenalee and whispered into his phone rudely.

"What, Lavi?!" Allen whispered harshly.

"Run! Road's framed you for embezzlement! The cops are coming, go now!"

Allen's blood ran cold as his face blanched. He knew Road would be upset, but to go as far as this? The Earl will not be pleased; he was as valuable to him as Road. Allen saw the familiar flashes of lights known to be police lights as the sirens from their cars wailed in the hot night air. Cursing, Allen spared one last glance at Leenalee before running for his life. As he ran, another police vehicle braked in front of him, cutting off his only exit. He looked around, panicking as he reached for his small handgun. Lenalee stood nearby, worry etched in her face as she called out the name she was referring Allen by. Allen looked away from Lenalee, only to be kicked in the face by an officer. Sprawled on the ground, he was leapt on by a particularly beefy police officer. He felt his arms get put forcibly behind him, and felt the cold-steel of the handcuffs he hated so much. He yelled out angrily, in vain, as he was dragged away into a police vehicle.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG MDGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

"I'm sorry Allen-kun." Road said regretfully, sitting across from him.

"Don't bullshit me, Road!" Allen slammed his cuffed hands against the cold metal table.

Road had visited him a week after his arrest.

"It was your fault, Allen-kun…You provoked me." Road whispered, her guilty mask slipping off, revealing a sinister frown.

"When the Earl finds out and gets me out of here, I'm—"

"That's not going to happen. Because the person you _embezzled _money from..." Road's lips curled back in an insane smile, "Is the Earl himself."

"He's furious with you…and prison is the only thing keeping you alive. That and the Earl honestly loved you as a Family member, even if you declined all his offers to join."

"How much did you steal?" Allen croaked, ice running through his veins as his face lost all color it had before.

Even Road looked down at the table, biting her lip.

"Nine…"

"Nine grand? I'll just pay him off, he'll understand—"Allen was cut off by Road, who raised her hand slowly to silence him.

"Million." Road whispered.

Allen choked on seemingly nothing. Million?! He wouldn't live to see another day! He felt rage build up in him as Road attempted to comfort him.

"But, but I put it all in an English bank account! We're safe, and after you serve your one-year sentence, I'll be back on my long-term mission! We'll run away, anywhere you want! We—"

"SHUT UP!" Allen roared, slamming the table in front of him with savage brutality.

"I'm done with you, understand? After I get out, I'm going to have nothing to do with you! And I will live, I'll survive the Earl, I swear!" Allen was shaking with anger at this point, glaring into Road's eyes.

**DGM!DGMDGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM !DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

Allen stepped out of prison, and inhaled the sweet cool air.

"Freedom…" he murmured as he walked out into the road.

A black BMW drove towards him and stopped right beside him.

"Hop on in, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said with a grin.

Allen rode shotgun, and they sped off from the prison, towards the highway.

"Where're we headed to?" Allen asked curiously.

"Home." Lavi said.

They drove in silence, enjoying the music that blared out from Lavi's speakers until they reached a run-down condo.

"This is it?" Allen asked incredulously, still used to seeing a pure-white five star suite.

"Yep! This isn't a five-star suite, but home is home!" Lavi said as they walked to the second floor.

Room 101 was the room they were staying in.

"Where's Kanda!" Allen asked as he stepped into a dirty, small apartment space.

"He's at work right now; Someone's gotta pay the bills." Lavi said while yawning.

They walked to the couch where they both plopped down tiredly.

"You know, I tried to get you some poetic justice after you got locked up." Lavi said gleefully, "Swaggered up to Noah's Ark and gave it all I got!"

"You actually did something to them?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Lavi quipped cheerfully, "Got a dislocated shoulder, a broken jaw, a two broken legs."

"And the eye patch?" Allen asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"They got rid of it as a warning never to come back." Lavi pouted, crossing his arms, referring to his eye.

Allen fought back the bile rising from his throat. He couldn't possibly imagine Lavi's pain and suffering Allen had put him through. Allen found himself looking away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"After tonight, you and I are through."

"Hm?"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to get caught! And you got beaten, too! Like I need some useless bag of meat like you to call my partner!" Allen yelled, still hiding his tears.

He had to sever ties with Lavi before the idiot gets himself killed. He was way too loyal to Allen and Kanda. Allen's eyes watered even more, thinking about how he was going to sever ties with Kanda as well. He was surprised to feel a pair of strong, steady arms around his waist.

"Hah! Like you can get rid of me! You can't, wanna know why?" Lavi asked childishly, grinning the whole time, "Because you love me!"

Allen broke down in tears as Lavi embraced him even harder; comforting his partner he considered to be his little brother. Allen continued to bawl until he grew tired, and Lavi tucked him into bed on the sofa. When Kanda returned in the afternoon, he found Allen snuggled up to Lavi, sleeping on the couch together.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

Lavi and Allen walked up to Noah's Ark late at night. Kanda was tired and wanted to sleep, so he told the Moyashi to "get the hell out and leave me alone". Lavi brought out his signature brass knuckles he termed "iron hammer", ready for a fight. Allen and Lavi continued to walk to the club, but were stopped by several gangsters who were outside the club.

"Sorry, gentlemen. Looks like you guys have to go home." one of them said, stepping forward.

"You must be the leader of these idiots. Let us through—"Allen was interrupted by a fist in the face.

As Allen reeled away, clutching his face, Lavi rushed in, swinging his fists wildly. He knocked out several men to the floor before they called for reinforcements. Lavi became overwhelmed as 13 more gangsters came up, attacking Lavi all at once. Lavi was on the ground, as fists, boots, and bats smashed into his body at an alarming rate. Soon after, blood began to pool around Lavi's head, and the thugs stopped. They parted ways to make way for a man walking up calmly towards Allen. Allen stood, shaking with fury as he stared at the approaching figure.

"We meet again, Cheating Boy A." Tyki drawled as he stepped on Lavi to get to Allen.

"You bastard!" Allen ran at Tyki, only to get rebuked by the mass of men at his disposal. When Allen was subdued and laying face up against the ground, Tyki approached him. Blood covered Allen's face, as a severe cut in his forehead leaked out blood. Tyki kneeled on the ground and leaned down to reach Allen's ear.

"You're pretty brave you know that?"

Allen was about to retort when he felt pain he never felt before erupt in his abdomen. It seemed that Tyki had stabbed Allen when he praised Allen's bravery. The dull throbbing pain intensified as Allen lost control of his senses. His eyes shot open wide, and he began to tremble. His mouth stuttered silent words, his voice unable to reach anyone but his own mind.

"You have three months to get the Earl his nine million," Tyki whispered into Allen's ear, "This is a warning. Go get yourself to the hospital."

Tyki got up, and tucked the handkerchief he used to cover the hilt of the knife back into his breast pocket.

As Allen began to fade out of consciousness, Tyki reached in Allen's suit pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Tyki ripped of the band holding them together, and with a savage smile, spilled the deck of cards all over Allen's body.

"Sweet dreams, boy." he sneered before walking back inside the club.

Allen heard somebody yell for someone to call the police, as Allen chuckled at the thought in his mind. Tyki would never get arrested; the Earl would make sure of that. Allen went unconscious to the sounds of sirens.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Allen scowled as he reached the infamous club TEASE, owned by Tyki Mikk. He had on a dark chic suit, with a small baton as back-up just in case. If what he knew was correct, this wouldn't require violence.

"Sir, we're going to need to see your I.D." a bouncer asked, getting in Allen's way.

"Here." Allen through some bills at the bouncer, sending him running for the paper money that fell on the ground away from the fat man.

Allen walked in and quickly scanned the room. He wanted to do this job quickly; fast and easy, the way he liked it. he walked around before he saw who he was looking for. A tall, man, with his dark hair slicked back, with the exception of one stray bang in his face. Suman Dark, one of his colleagues and longtime employee. Allen walked behind the silent, brooding man, and coughed lightly. Suman turned to see Allen, and his eyes grew wide. Allen dragged the traitor to a secluded hallway, away from the dancers, gambling, and drinking.

"What the hell, Suman!" Allen yelled, smashing Suman's face with his fist, sending the man flying to the floor, "You betrayed me…for _this_?!" Allen motioned to the club in general.

"Tyki…Tyki made me, Walker! I swear, I would never willingly give any info on you to anyone!" Suman scrambled up to his feet, holding out an arm to halt Allen's advances, "You clothed me, fed me, and housed me! I would never betray you!"

"That's right, Suman! I gave you a new life! And this is how you repay me?" Allen roared, socking Suman in the face again.

Allen had found Suman, who was a homeless piece of trash at that time, and employed him in heists and such. Allen was generous and paid him much more than he should have. After a better part of Allen's 14th birthday, Suman had enough money to buy a house, car, new clothes, and get himself married with a lovely wife and spawned a wonderful daughter. Allen really did give Suman his life back, but it seemed that he was still a piece of trash, homeless or not.

"I would never betray the man who saved my life, I—I," Suman spotted something over Allen's shoulder.

His guilty, pleading face transformed into a menacing, cruel sneer.

"Get him, boys!"

Allen turned around to see a mob of thugs blocking his way out. Allen turned back to Suman, only to suffer a blow to the head. Allen fell to his knees, looking blankly at the floor beneath him as his mind was spinning from the vicious impact. The men reached him and began to severely beat him, opening up his knife stitch wound. Allen lay on the floor, gasping for air and struggling to stay conscious. He felt as if he was concussed, and he began to hear the footsteps of the last person he wanted to see looking down at him with a condescending sneer.

"We meet again, eh, boy?"

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!**

"Sweet dreams, loser." Suman called out, dumping Allen into the street next to his condominium.

The van they were in sped off, creating a loud noise, and probably walking up the neighbors. Allen got up shakily and assessed the damage. He wasn't too hurt, just his stitch opened up again. Allen felt miserable; all the clubs and poker dens he had access to were closed off to him by the Earl's command. He wanted Allen to bleed for his money, to sweat for it. Allen blinked back tears, as he slowly shuffled his way towards the condo. As Allen wallowed in his misery and pain, he didn't notice the familiar cane-tapping noise approaching his left.

With a shriek, it seemed that Lenalee Lee had smashed into Allen again. This time it was Allen on the bottom, and Lenalee fell on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" Lenalee apologized profusely, feeling the face of the victim to her clumsiness.

"Neah -kun?" Lenalee called out hesitantly, "Why…why are you bleeding! I've been searching for you for a year!"

Allen didn't know why he responded as Neah. Maybe he really was concussed, but he responded as Neah again. Lenalee hugged him tightly, as she dragged him over the street bench she had run into previously before she ran into him. As they settled down, Lenalee asked Allen if he remembered all of the fun escapades Komui, Lenalee, and Neah did together. Allen said yes; Lenalee described them with great detail anyway. Allen laughed as she told their story.

_So she wasn't blind at birth…_Allen thought to himself amusedly _She's pretty cute._

"See, remember this picture we took that summer? We all signed it!" Lenalee gushed, taking out a photo from her pocket.

It was Neah, Komui, and Lenalee together by a campfire. The picture was taken by someone else, so that the three of them could squish into the picture. Komui was off to Lenalee's right, hands held together as he was caught mid-laugh. Lenalee was in the front, smiling directly at the camera with her stunning smile, holding hands with Neah and Komui.

And there was Neah Walker.

Lenalee wasn't kidding. The guy looked almost identical to him, with the exception of dark hair and eyes. He had the same stature, the same soft facial features, and smile. This was uncanny. Allen saw the back of the photo, where they had signed it.

Lenalee Lee.

_So that was her name…_Allen thought, lost in her beauty.

Allen stared at the other signatures until he spotted something else. Something completely irrelevant, but important enough to change his life. The back of the photo had a logo. It was a crystalline cross, a fancy one at that.

Innocence Corporations.

Of course, that's why Komui had signed his signature with the small letters: Future CEO on the top of his name. He must have been an ambitious man.

If Allen could get close to this girl, he could save himself. In three months, he would have to gain her trust and work for her. Then, he would pull off the heist of the century. He would rob a multi-millionaire company, and get away with it all. They would be searching for Neah Walker, not Allen Walker. All he would have to do was bye his hair black and get some black-colored contacts. This was almost too perfect. Allen's eyes shone with hunger and greed as he was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay, Neah-kun?" Lenalee asked with concern, stroking Allen's cheek, "You haven't been responding to my question for some time now."

Allen took her hand in his, and squeezed comfortingly.

"I'm fine thank you, Lenalee." Allen used her name.

When he used her name, a fire in his heart burned hotter as her name rolled off his tongue. It felt so right saying her name, so good, that he wanted to say it again.

"Lenalee...everything's great." Allen mumbled as he drew Lenalee into another friendly hug as he breathed in her scent, relishing in her presence.

"Everything…is going to be alright now."

* * *

**"In a closed society where everybody is guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of theives, the only final sin is stupidity." - Hunter S. Thompson**

**I hope you guys like this story...this is my first DGM story, so please leave a ton of reviews for me! I love to read them, but I don't think I can handle flames very well. I got some inspiration (a lot!) off a TV show. Yeah, yeah I made Neah into a teenager, so what? I also made him look identical to Allen Walker, which really doesn't seem to far-fetched. This is, of course, when Neah didn't have his creepy Noah skin turned on. Please show some love with some reviews and what not, and show me how this DGM fanfic fanbase shows so me love!**

**Please write up a review, follow, or favorite!**

**AND REMEMBER FOLKS: FCHW - FAITH, CONSISTENCY, AND HARD WORK**

** G1GB - GOD 1ST, GOD BLESS**

**Till Next Time, Audience**


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Hello, all you beautiful people out there! I just wanted to clarify somethings: Neah was the same age as Allen...I just wanted to do something with Neah and Allen kind of synchronized together because...they are kind of in the same body in the manga and anime. I don't watch the anime, so please don't hate if I get the color of something wrong! Yes, the Bookman and Lavi are going to be related in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I worked really hard on it!**

**sam - Thank you for your reviews you are the only one to do so at this point, and it means a lot! This isn't my first story, but it IS my first -Man fanfiction, and I truly appreciate the time you took to type out those two reviews! Much love, man, and keep doing what you do!**

**NirvanaFrk97 - Thank you so much for following my story! Since your my first follower, let's go on an amazing adventure through this story together! Remember: You da man! (If your a gal, then your absolutely beautiful! :D)**

**Please review/follow/favorite!**

* * *

Allen didn't know what he was doing; he just wanted to be comforted. His eyes began to tear up as he had Lenalee in an embrace.

_I don't feel sorry for her…_Allen told himself as Lenalee blushed in his arms, _I'm only going to use her._

But…why had he brought her even closer…He wasn't even the boy Lenalee spoke of, this Neah Walker. Allen smiled bitterly; using a blind girl for his next target? This seems almost too cruel, but then again, he's done worse. This would be another easy target, a rich girl who didn't know any better. But when Allen looked into her beautiful amethyst orbs, he couldn't help to think that maybe this girl was different.

"Neah-kun?" Lenalee asked hesitantly.

"You can let go now. You're being weird, Neah-kun." Lenalee laughed uneasily.

"I'm sorry!" Allen chuckled, going to gentleman phase.

"By the way, where are you staying? Maybe I could visit with Komui some time?" Lenalee asked hopefully, staring slightly above Allen's head.

"Would it be okay if I could visit you instead? I don't want to trouble you two with the hassle of visiting."

"Always the gentleman, Neah-kun." Lenalee teased, getting up.

"Moyashi-chan!"

Allen's eyes widened with panic as Lavi tackled Allen from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Moyashi-chan, I missed you! Grubs ready, so let's go home!" the bandaged and cast-worn Lavi said cheerfully before looking at Allen's wounds.

Lavi immediately lost all preface of a happy-go-lucky fool and quickly became serious.

"What happened today, All—"

"Lavi!" Allen interrupted, clamping his hand over the red-head's mouth, "Thanks for reminding me, we better get going!"

Lenalee looked startled at the sudden entry of another voice, but quickly regained her composure.

"You have to leave, Neah-kun?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, Lenalee." Allen said quickly, holding a finger in front of his lips and glaring at Lavi.

"That's fine," Lenalee said with a bright smile, "We can just meet tomorrow at Innocence Corporations. Will your friend join us?"

Allen and Lavi shared a glance.

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Sure! Anyway, I'll be heading home. Bye Neah-kun!" Lenalee said, getting up and grasping her pure white walking cane.

After saying their farewells, Allen and Lavi stood side-by-side; waiting until she was a dot in their vision. Lavi immediately began fawning over Allen's face, worrying about him.

"Moyashi-chan! What the hell happened! I told you to get me as back-up if you going to head over to TEASE." Lavi pouted, inspecting Allen's face gently.

"I'm fine, Lavi." Allen gently turned his head avoiding Lavi's fingers, "I might have a concussion, but I'm fine."

Allen gave Lavi a crooked smile, before adding, "Besides, you don't look too good yourself."

Lavi had been covered in bandages, his arm in a cast, and his face slightly bruised. Somehow, he had escaped Black Order Medical Center that was the center of the city; led by the infamous warden/caretaker there, aptly nicknamed the Matron, or Head Nurse. Lavi must have resorted to drastic measures to escape from Head Nurse's (over)caring clutches to come back to Allen.

"Let's go inside and get you cleaned up, then we can talk about what just happened with your lady friend there." Lavi said with a grin.

Allen and Lavi walked side-by-side back to their little, rundown condo silently. The hot, night, air was suffocating in the dead silence as they walked together. They stopped at the second floor, Room 101, before walking inside the small room they all shared. Kanda was already asleep, passed out on the couch. Allen and Lavi took a seat on the floor, tucking their legs beneath a small, wooden, portable table. The table was quite pathetic, really. It was nearly broken, and Lavi found it outside, on the road. There was potato stew on the table, which they gladly tucked into.

"So…tell me what went down." Lavi gestured at Allen with his spoon.

"I went to TEASE, and found Suman Dark there." Allen said softly, stirring his stew nonchalantly, "I confronted him, and he called for backup."

"That son of a…" Lavi said with gritted teeth, balling his fist around his spoon.

"Yeah, when they were finished with me, Tyki found me." Allen quickly interjected, "And they threw me out in the street here."

"That means they know where we live…." Lavi pointed out with a smirk.

"I have 3 months to get nine million to the Earl," Allen said sullenly, "Before he sends someone to kill me."

"Well…there goes my dream of being rich." Lavi cheered sarcastically, putting his hands behind his head.

Allen looked up and stared at Lavi confused.

"Well, Yu and I aren't just gonna let you face this on your own, you brat!" Lavi smirked, "We'll get through this together."

Allen felt his eyes tear up again and raised his arm to wipe the tears before they fell. When he did so, he winced in pain. His shoulder was absolutely wrecked. Lavi noticed this, and his goofball attitude immediately sobered up.

"Hey, let's get you washed up and taken care of." he said softly.

Allen spent five hours taking a shower, applying medicine and bandages, and driving to the hospital to get a checkup for anything else that was wrong. When they returned, they plopped down on the floor, exhausted.

"So…how're you gonna get the nine big ones?" Lavi asked tiredly, putting his head down against the small wooden table he affectionately referred to as Little Stubby.

"Remember the blind girl you saw me with?"

"Oh yeah, that hottie! Strike, man! She was a TEN on the—"

"She's probably the daughter of the owner of Innocence Corporations."

Lavi's head shot up from the table, eyes wide filled with shock.

"That means…" Lavi said slowly, grin stretching ear-to-ear.

"It means con-man Allen Walker is back in business…" Allen said with a smirk.

"Who are you gonna be this time?"

"Lenalee Lee's dearest childhood friend, Neah Walker." Allen smirked coldly.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Lavi asked hesitantly.

Allen held up a photo; the same photo Lenalee showed him at the street bench. Lavi took the picture and stared for a while. He let out a whistle after staring repeatedly back-and-forth at the photo and Allen.

"He looks just like you, Allen." Lavi said wonderingly.

"That's the weird part, and he's got Mana's last name."

"Mana, the man you told me about?"

Allen nodded confirmation. Allen remembered being taken under Mana's wing, after his parent had abandoned him for no good reason. He remembered all the times Mana would talk of his son that had ran away from Mana, after a falling out between the two. He remembered the times where Mana taught Allen how to play poker, and how to preform as a street performer. Allen sighed; Mana was the only person Allen had truly loved.

"So…I guess we're gonna need some black hair dye and contacts."

"Done."

Allen pulled out an expensive looking box, and opened it. Inside were countless things any con-artist would need: colored contacts, hair dye, wigs, random assortment of I.D.s and licenses, and fake credit cards.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lavi grinned, but blanched when he stared at the photo more carefully.

He slowly put the photo down, and pointed at Allen slowly.

"I know this is weird to ask, but do you handle pain very well?" Lavi grimaced, handing Allen the photo.

"I don't know." Allen shrugged, "Why?"

Allen took the photo and stared more closely, his face slowly losing color.

"If…if I'm going to fool these types of people…I'm going to have to go for it for real, huh?" Allen squeaked, face chalk white.

Lavi shook his head slowly and sighed, standing up to open the door.

"Let's go, Allen." Lavi sighed, "Just accept; it'll be easier this way."

Allen let out a string of frustrated and angry curses, sounding a lot like Kanda (who was still asleep). He sighed after a particularly violent moment of cursing, and walked out the door with Lavi.

"Let's make it quick." Allen grimaced.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"Let me get this straight, Moyashi….You're pretending to be a person who you don't even know?" Kanda asked, before scoffing, "Che."

"Wha-? The name's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen rebuked, glaring at the Japanese, "And I do happen to know what he's like…Because I so happen to act just like him." Allen added defensively, pouting slightly.

"You do realize this isn't going to be some quickie in-and-out mission, right Baka Moyashi?" Kanda asked dangerously, jabbing Allen at every word, "It's going to be tough, long, arduous, and taxing."

Kanda continued in spite of himself, growling at the boy's stupidity of even attempting this.

"You will have to be a whole other person, this Neah Walker. You will have to act like him 24/7, and to get 7 million will probably take at _least _2 months to do this…You're lucky I got a day job…" Kanda growled,

"What do you mean, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked innocently, before dodging a fist and skipping away, grinning cheekily.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!" Kanda roared, before adding a smirk, "I got some information on this Neah Walker kid."

Allen and Lavi looked at Kanda, disbelief in their eyes.

"I'm Blind Girl's driver and public bodyguard…I've been her driver since you got yourself arrested, punk." Kanda said indifferently, "Needless to say…I got pretty close to her. She's gushing about you, Moyashi."

"And?"

"I've asked her how this 'Neah' acted like, and I got some good answers." Kanda said, "He's a good kid, kind of mischievous, but good-hearted. He's a gentleman, but he's got a dark side. She said he was pretty good at poker…"

Kanda che'd, looking away from Allen.

"He's almost exactly like you, Moyashi."

Allen grabbed his now-black locks, smiling to himself. He made sure his black-tinted contacts were of the highest-quality, and sold some high-profile gambler information to buy himself a car and nice clothes. Since Allen had made some sacrifices in selling out the information, he decided to treat himself. To a car so sleek, smooth, beautiful, dangerous, and efficient, it would be hard to stay indistinguishable on the road.

A Ferrari 458 Italia.

It's paint coating done impeccably; the sleek light-grey exterior looked as if it was polished by the hand of the good Lord himself. The interior was chrome black, beautiful and elegant, yet radiating with power. The rims of the wheels was pure black, shining and well-oiled. Lavi was positively drooling as he stared at the car, while Kanda attempted to look away and preform his ceremonial 'che'. Allen let his 'black side' free, and began to grin evilly.

Driving is going to be fun.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"Oh my god, yes!"

"Faster, faster, oh my god this is amazing!"

Lavi continued to squeal excitedly as Allen wove his way around traffic, taking the long, scenic road to Innocence Corporations. Allen didn't know why on earth Lenalee told him to visit her at the godforsaken buildings instead of her home; her house was probably closer if she had been _walking_. Nevertheless, Allen continued to weave around cars with deft hands, gliding along the road as if his car was something otherworldly. His powerful engine roared, and others on the road glared; whether through jealousy, or his lack of safety, Allen didn't care. He looked at the meter, he was going 120 MPH. Riding high on road supremacy, Allen and a squealing Lavi didn't notice passing a sleek, black, car going at a pedestrian pace.

Tyki Mikk sat back on his car, watching Allen's car race past him. He took a long drag of his cigarette before putting it out, grinding it on his ash tray. He let a crooked smile grace his lips as he processed what he had heard.

"Neah, huh? Ha…the fate that intertwines people together is truly interesting, isn't it…boy?"

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"So…Neah is back, huh?" Komui asked cheerfully, sipping his coffee.

"He's coming to visit today!" Lenalee said happily, "It'll be just like old times…"

"I don't know, Lenalee-chan…Is he still on the run?" Komui asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"When we met a year ago, the cops came out of nowhere and arrested him…I guess he already served his sentence…" Lenalee said doubtfully, gripping her cane tightly.

"Mm…Neah always was a poker shark, even when we were kids…"

"Hello."

"Ah…hello Bookman-san!" Lenalee said cheerfully, looking at the source of the voice at the doorway.

They were all in the CEO office, the largest office in the series of buildings owned by Innocence Crops. At the top of the hundred stories the central building had to offer, the rest of the buildings surrounding it dwarfed in comparison.

"Government corruption has been running amok lately…" Bookman deadpanned, "Trash like Leverrier says that the interests of the people are in his heart, but…"

"Bookman, make sure you don't say these types of things out loud…" Komui gently chided, eyes darting back-and-forth as he feigned cheeriness, "You might never know who's listening…"

The corrupt government official had eyes and ears everywhere; especially a big a corporation as this.

Bookman understood; it was his job to understand things, after all. The Lee-family's loyal lawyer and longtime friend and employee, Bookman made sure Innocence Corporations never fell victim to any lawsuit or foul play in the court system. That was his sole job, and he did it well. No one really knows his actual birth name, but the world of lawyers and judges know him as a single, infamous alias: the Bookman. While most lawyers brought a suitcase or a fellow lawyer of the same institution to help them on a case, the Bookman brought a novel to keep himself entertained as the opposing lawyer stood his/her case. Then the Bookman would look up from his novel, stand up, and begin his defense or attack; the court session would be over, case closed. He was a demon in the court, and a Wiseman in life; he was the Bookman.

"Where is Detective Lee? I believe Governor Leverrier assigned him here to keep an eye on you, Komui." Bookman stared at Komui, his sunken-in eyes reading every movement, able to see through any lie or cover-up.

"Miss Lee, though Komui was running the company, you will have to run the company someday…" Bookman muttered.

"Yes, I suppose I will, Bookman-san!" Lenalee said cheerfully, smiling all the while.

Bookman stared at the blind girl for a while. He let his eyes trace from her eyes, down to her cheek to her soft lips, and down to her collarbone. His eyes came back up from her collarbone to her amethyst orbs, ignoring the glaring look Komui was giving the Bookman.

"We need to talk." Bookman said as he dragged Komui with him, leaving behind a startled and confused Lenalee.

Upon slamming the door, the Bookman and Komui were outside Lenalee's enormous office. Komui straightened up and glared at the lawyer, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

"Now, Bookman…When I said to protect my dear Lenalee-chan, I didn't mean check her out—"

"She's dying, Supervisor."

Komui's eyes widened, his crossed arms falling limply to the side.

"I can see straight through her, Supervisor…She may be smiling, but her eyes are windows; she is dying on the inside." Bookman gravely muttered, "Your parents have passed, but you must push forward, soon she will be dead as well, not of body, but of spirit, I—"

"What are we talking about gentlemen?" a blonde, buxom woman said sternly.

"Nothing that concerns you, Miss Renny Epstein." Bookman said immediately, sending Komui a look before heading back inside.

"Sir, the reports for this week are in." Renny Epstein, the secretary said.

"Now, now Renny…You'll be handing those to Lenalee-chan now, remember? I don't run this corporation anymore." Komui sang, walking inside the office with Renny.

Renny Epstein revealed a look of slight discomfort and disapproval as she walked to Lenalee. It seems corporation employees and partners were weary of Lenalee's leadership, and wanted Komui to rein the mantles. But Komui couldn't be prouder; in their father's eyes, she was able enough to run the company.

"Miss Lee, the reports have come in for the week."

"Ah? Oh, thank you, Epstein-san."

As Lenalee and Renny conversed about the statistics and measurements, Komui couldn't help but remember what the Bookman had told him. Komui worried as he stared at his beloved sister, who was still smiling. Komui worried, but he didn't want to completely coddle his younger sister, contrary to popular belief. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"What kind of place makes a guy pay for parking?!" Lavi screamed, held back by Allen as they exited the car and head for the elevator.

"Just be thankful that they even let us in the underground parking lot…" Allen muttered, still dragging the enraged young man.

"There you are, Moyashi." Kanda called out by the elevator, grimacing.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi called, running to embrace the dark-haired driver.

"Che. Back off, Usagi." Lavi's face was callously met with Kanda's shoes.

"It's good you brought something expensive to wear. Today will be important, so don't screw it up, Moyashi." Kanda said cruelly, pressing the elevator button.

"My name is…Neah, Kanda. And I got it." Allen muttered.

"You pass." Kanda smirked.

As they stepped into the elevator, the doors began to close gradually. As they were about to seal, a hand shot through, halting the doors from closing completely. The sensors alerted the door, and the elevator opened leisurely. A man stepped inside, obviously in a rush.

"Late, Two-Spots?" Lavi called out impishly, grinning at the detective.

"What? Yes, I'm late." Link stated soberly, eyeing the button already pressed.

"Hello, Yuu Kanda. Are these associates of yours?" Link asked, looking at the odd group.

"Che."

The elevator ride was an awkward journey, filled with occasional coughs and deafening silence. Kanda leaned in a corner, occasionally looking up at the ceiling. Allen busied himself with his phone, tinkering with it and sporadically checking around himself. Link stood stiffly, continuing his staring match with the pair of closed elevator doors. Lavi busied himself with counting the lines around the elevator, until he lost count and began to violently kick the elevator wall, earning two awkward stares and a murderous glare.

It felt as if an eternity had passed when the elevator finally halted and the doors slid open. Link nodded at Kanda and began to walk to the CEO office immediately, leaving the three of them behind. Allen took a deep breath, and walked out smoothly. As the three of them walked past the hallways, they earned stares from employees all over the top floor. Hard, jealous squints from the men and doe-eyed, drooling, gazes from the women. With their expensive, silk, chic suits, classy mannerisms as they walked, and air of confidence, they were truly a sight to see.

Allen stood in front of the doors that separated him and Lenalee. Allen's heart hadn't beaten as fast as this since the bank heist in Germany the Earl had assigned him to with Skinn Brolic and Sheryl Kamelot. He made sure he looked exactly like Neah, but decided to keep some differences due to authenticity with aging. He kept his hair unruly and wild, his skin unblemished, and put on a bright smile. Kanda looked at him and shared a glance.

_Don't mess this up._

Kanda opened the door rudely, followed by Allen and Lavi.

"Kanda, where have you been?" Komui cried out comically.

"Shut it, Komui." Kanda snapped, lounging on a sofa lazily.

Allen couldn't believe that Kanda got this close to them in one year, to tell off the CEO of Innocence Corporations.

"Kanda, welcome back!" Lenalee chimed, still seated on a sofa next to Kanda.

"Che. I found him."

Lenalee immediately perked up, waiting for a voice to call out.

"Hey, Lenalee." Allen said softly, smiling.

"Neah-kun? Is that really you?" Komui said, his hands searching Allen's body amusingly, "I thought when you ran away from home, I…"

Allen grasped his hands with Komui, and gave an easy-going smile. Komui's eyes began to moisten as he held his "childhood friend". As soon as Allen attempted comfort Komui, his shoulder was violently turned by an aggressive hand. His gaze was met by a furious Howard Link, glaring at the boy.

"You are Neah Walker?" Link asked slowly, searching his eyes for a sign of a lie.

Allen merely nodded, eyes clashing with Link's.

"I don't remember hearing you got caught by the police yet."

"What happened, happened… Allen shrugged leisurely.

"How do we know you're not an imposter?"

"You lied to me?" Lenalee asked, shattered.

"Wha-? No, I'd never lie to you!"

Allen wasn't stupid; he knew Howard Link was a prodigy in the making. He put many behind bars, and protected Innocence Corps. from any foul play. Link and the Bookman were two powerful protectors of the corporation, and Allen knew he couldn't just waltz in acting like Neah. He had paid off most of the police department to change the identification of who got arrested that night…

"I'll go get some coffee for you all." Lavi said cheerfully, sauntering out the office.

Link ignored Lavi and continued to glare at Allen.

"Neah Walker had a...odd display on his left arm and shoulder." Link punctured into Allen, eyes piercing through, "If you are the real Walker, you would show us your arm."

Allen's hands had curled into fists…this annoying bug was making everything hard on him. Allen feigned indifference, but he was actually frustrated and annoyed. Link was in his way, challenging his intellect.

"I don't have to show you anything, Link." Allen said, crossing his arms.

Lenalee's eyes got cold as she glared at Allen, now convinced he was an imposter.

Link smirked, knowing full well he had gotten in Allen's skin. He just had to keep pushing his buttons, and then Allen would reveal himself…

Lenalee and Komui remained silent, witnessing the clash between the two. Kanda was beginning to wonder if he should just take Allen out of here. And unbeknownst to everyone else, Lavi was by the doorway, waiting for this. He marched into the room hastily, holding a tray of mugs, whistling merrily.

"I got coffee, who wants so—"

Lavi had knocked himself into Allen, spilling the liquid caffeine all over Allen's new suit. Allen hissed with pain from the burning hot liquid, and attempted to get off his coat. His wounds and cast weren't helping, so he called for help.

"Lavi, would you mind helping me out of this?"

"Sure, Moyashi-chan."

The two bandaged figures helped one get his coat off. Allen sighed, took off his gloves. and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his forearms. At the sight of this, Link's eyes widened with shock, as did Bookman's and Renny's. Allen's right arm was normal, pale and unblemished, yet his left was completely different. His arm was completely tattooed solid black, his left-hand nails overgrown and coated black. The back of his hand displayed a cross, painfully imbedded into his skin. Allen sighed, and helped Lavi pick up the dropped mugs off the carpet.

"Lavi, I wish you were more careful sometimes…" Allen gently scolded.

"My bad, Short-Stack." Lavi grinned cheekily, picking up a mug.

"The name's Neah." Allen said, looking at Lavi as if they had just shared an inside joke.

"How...Only Walker went as far as to…" Link whispered.

"I told you…my name is Neah Walker." Allen stood up, frowning at the young detective.

Lenalee let out a sigh of relief; she wanted to believe Allen, but…

Link gave a murderous stare, before walking up to Allen and letting out a hand. As Allen shook it, Link pulled the con-artist close, and whispered into his ear.

"I know you're not the real Walker…" Link whispered cruelly, "Because I killed him."

Allen stared into the empty space ahead of him, with Link's head directly parallel with his. He had momentarily let shock show, but immediately reigned in his emotions in check. Was that the truth? Allen didn't know, but he had to remain neutral, in case it was a trap.

"Well I guess you're going to have to try harder then." Allen whispered back.

The two had separated, one scowling and the other sending his counterpart a crooked smile. The Bookman had watched from a distance, soaking up all he had seen. Allen turned to him, and sent a warm smile his way. The Bookman remained stoic, calculating thoughts in his head.

_He is most likely an imposter…but there is something unique about him…he almost embodies Walker…_thought Bookman, frowning slightly.

For once in his life, the Bookman's eyes couldn't tell anything about his new target. His mannerisms were exactly like Neah's…whether it was acted or not, it was exactly alike. His hair, his facial structures, and eyes resembled Neah's, except one odd factor. This imposter's eyes were ice cold, though he smiled and laughed, his eyes betrayed him. His eyes shined with sorrow and distantness, almost like…

"You insist you are Neah Walker; if this is true, play this old man one more time in a match of poker." Bookman muttered, stepping out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

Lavi turned to the source of the voice, his eyes wide and displaying shock. This voice was familiar; it was the voice of the man that had abandoned him so long ago. Lavi tried to compose himself, and acted as if nothing had gone amiss. He put his hands in his pockets to conceal his shaking hands. Lavi girt his teeth as his lips formed into a forged smile, his hands slowly balling up into fists. Lavi slowly walked out the office to avoid calling attention to himself.

Kanda heard the soft click of the door closing, and coolly watched the door for a moment. He left no doubt; Lavi needed someone right now. Kanda rose from the couch and stalked out the door, leaving the rest to watch Allen's poker game with Bookman.

As Allen and the Bookman got situated, Bookman handed Allen the cards. Allen stared at the deck for a moment. Bookman saw this, and turned his lips into an uncomfortable smile.

"Do you play No Limit Texas Hold 'Em? You're dealing." Bookman said with his gravelly voice, not letting Allen answer.

Allen knew how to play No Limit, but he couldn't help showing some discomfort. Trying to still his shaking hand, he took the deck and began to shuffle. he knew he couldn't cheat his way out of this game; the Bookman's eyes were like a hawk's. No, he couldn't cheat. Allen would have to use skill for this one, something he wasn't comfortable with. He had skills, no doubt, but he didn't like that the odds were neutral. As Allen thought and strategized, he let a card slip from his shuffling from being deep in thought. The Bookman saw this, and immediately pounced.

"Neah," Bookman chided, "You never let a card slip from shuffling a deck. Is something wrong?"

The Bookman smiled again and Allen smiled back, apologizing lightly. Allen couldn't show Bookman that he was spooked, or else it would be all over. It was too late however; Allen was agitated, and the Bookman knew it, too. There were too many possibilities where this game could go wrong for Allen, and the Bookman knew it. Did Neah even play Poker? No Limit, the most prestigious and nerve-racking type of Poker? Was he terrible? Did he have tendencies that the Bookman knew of? Allen began to panic, and attempted to chorale himself.

"Neah, you have to shuffle faster than that…Surely you are eager to play me again?" Bookman slyly injected, throwing Allen off, "Especially after our last match…What was your hand again? I forget with age…"

"I forget as well…must have slipped my mind." Allen said, a smile gracing his slips.

The Bookman was trying to panic Allen further, and he knew it. Allen began to speed up shuffling, much to his surprise. Was the Bookman that good? Allen scolded himself for being agitated. This would be like any other Hold 'Em game, and Allen knew he had to act as such.

Allen passed out two cards to himself and the Bookman, and stared at his hand.

An Ace of Clubs, and a Nine of Clubs: a worthy hand.

Bookman pulled out a shabby box, and produced chips. He put up stacks for himself and for Allen.

"We'll just use these in place of any money." Bookman said soberly going into Poker mode.

Allen ignored his statement, focusing on the game. He drew three cards from the deck and laid it face-out on the middle of the coffee table.

It was an Eight of Clubs, a Nine of Spades, and an Ace of Spades.

Allen held himself to indifference when he saw the cards, but in his mind, he was already celebrating a victory. Allen had top two pair on the flop, and Allen knew he had this game. But he couldn't just show it by betting it all, and at the same time, couldn't underplay it to reveal his hand. He knew from Bookman's mannerisms that he was an experienced player. A lawyer knowing the game of Poker like his back hand; Allen didn't know how to react. Allen took a chunk of a tower of chips in his hands, and began to shuffle them in his fingers skillfully.

Allen knew this was going to be interesting. It would be a challenge to keep the elderly lawyer in this hand, and he knew that trapping him would be a major feat. This game had high stakes, and Allen knew he couldn't mess this up.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

Lavi was sitting on the ground, his knees tucked in and his arms folded over them, hiding his face. He didn't believe the ghost from his past that haunted his dreams was _here _of all places. Lavi was confused, with mixed emotions running through him at once. He couldn't handle it, so retreated back down into the underground parking space besides the elevators. He ignored office employees or visitors asking if he was alright; he was the _opposite_ of okay.

"Baka Usagi, why'd you leave?" Kanda growled, kicking Lavi.

"Kanda, that hurt!" Lavi proclaimed, getting up from the ground.

"You finally called me by my last name." Kanda smirked.

Lavi feigned indifference, picking his ear rudely with a pinky.

"Wha? You're dreaming, Yuu-chan." Lavi called out childishly, dodging a punch.

Kanda wasn't good at cheering up friends, or comforting them, but he had his own special way.

"Baka Usagi! That past is the past, so stop freaking out and crying all over the place." Kanda scowled, aiming another kick at Lavi,"He doesn't mean shit to you now, because..."

Lavi ducked his head, hiding his eyes. He immediately sobered up, and caught the kick Kanda aimed at him with one hand. Kanda's eyebrow raised; no one had caught a kick from him before.

"Because?" Lavi asked, his red hair covering his eyes.

"Because...because...you...have Moyashi and I..." Kanda said with difficulty, looking down, "So stop crying and get over it."

"I can't cry…because there are no more tears left in me." Lavi looked up, smiling sadly, "It's all used up."

Kanda's eyes softened and let himself leak out what little emotion he could show before aiming another kick at Lavi. This time it effectively hit him, and dropped him on the ground.

"Ow…Yuu-chan, you're a bully." Lavi grinned, rubbing his stomach where he had been kicked.

Kanda slowly walked away, his bangs hiding his eyes as he stalked up to the elevator. As he stepped in, he could barely hear the voice he secretly cared about so much. It spoke out to him as the elevator doors were about to close, revealing only a slim space between them.

"Thanks…Kanda."

As the doors closed and the elevator lurched up, Kanda let himself smile slightly.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"I'm going to raise five-hundred." Allen stated simply, putting a portion of a stack in the middle.

"Ah…A position raise…I call."

Allen knew the Bookman was too smart for a simple bear-trap; he would have to over-sell it and hope he went for it.

"I bet two-thousand." Allen said, putting a large percentage of another stack on the middle.

The Bookman looked at Allen's stack, and picked a novel he had stowed away in his Chinese robes. The novel was old and tattered, sporting a coffee mug print on the back. The front and back showed no sign of a title or a cover.

"Have you ever read this novel, Walker?" Bookman said softly, his gruff voice gentle, "_The Fool's Errand_, quite the sad story. It pertains to a mentally-impaired boy who has to provide for his ill mother, with a heavy debt from loan sharks. His father left him at an early age, but I cannot say any more. I haven't finished it yet."

"Tell me, Walker. Would you do anything to get the money that would save your life?" Bookman asked nonchalantly, eyes seeing straight through Allen.

Allen didn't know what to say; his throat had restricted, and he could feel fear inflating like a balloon in his chest. It would only be a matter of time before that fear popped, and spread throughout his entire body.

"I don't know." Allen nearly whispered, unable to stare at anything other than the Bookman's sunken eyes.

"Well, the same goes for me. I call." Bookman said, grabbing the chips and letting them slowly fall from his hand, spilling all over the floor.

Allen was guessing that the Bookman was on a Flush Draw, but he couldn't be sure.

"Continue." the Bookman said, smiling ghoulishly at Allen.

Allen knew he had to compose himself. He couldn't let the Bookman through to him; he was just going off on a hunch. There was no way to prove Allen was an imposter any other way than for him to reveal himself. Allen made sure, using his influence and favors to erase Allen Walker and to become Neah Walker. The Earl had surprisingly let Allen have his way with the plan, only blocking Allen from casinos, dens, and clubs where Allen could cheat his way to victory. The Earl had probably wanted to see how this would unfold.

Thinking only of victory, Allen let go of his fear and let his old confidence seep into him, giving him a second wind. He let himself truly smile, and began to feel confident.

The Bookman saw this, and wondered where the imposter got his groove back; maybe he was the real Neah Walker. He wasn't sure, but he would soon figure out. Neah loved Poker, so Neah couldn't go down without a fight. The Bookman had to admit, Allen was a skilled Poker player. He barely revealed any emotion, and never betrayed what his hand was holding. But the Bookman wasn't infamous for no reason…

Allen drew another card from the deck and lay in out on the middle: a Nine of Hearts.

Allen had a Full House; he was in for the win. Now he had to play it even and trap the lawyer in his snare, and collect his reaping. Even if this wasn't for any money, Allen could feel his blood boil fiercely. He loved cards, and losing would be a no-no. Allen wondered if Neah loved the game as much as he did, and probably went against it. Mana had taught him how to play, and losing would be like insulting his memory. Allen vowed to never lose in a match, because his beloved foster-father's love for the game was the only thing he and Mana had that would say anything about being related.

"Check." Allen called, betraying nothing with an even voice.

Allen drew another card: Three of Spades.

This was almost too perfect; all Allen had to wait for was the Bookman to cash in his Flush, with a strong bet. Then Allen would reveal his Nines Full over Aces and the victory would be his.

"I'm going to bet…fifteen-thousand." the Bookman said; face indifferent as he rested his back on the sofa.

Allen faked as if he was indecisive, pondering to call or not. But Allen already had his mind on victory, and prepared to bet. He let himself wait a good minute before making his winning bet.

"I'll call the fifteen…but I have another thirty-three so… I'm all in." Allen said, challenging the Bookman with his eyes, "I know you don't have Spades."

Allen aggressively shoved the entire populace of stack chips into the middle, drowning the middle cards and flooding the table. He threw his hand on the horde of chips, revealing his Full House. Komui's eyes shot open wide in shock, as Renny and Link watched with interest. Kanda stood by the doorway, glaring at the group.

The Bookman remained impassive, slowly matching Allen's bet. He took one tower at a time, and neatly pushed the stacks over towards Allen's tsunami of chips.

"You are correct. I do not have Spades…" the Bookman said gravely, removing the chip on his two cards.

Allen knew before the Bookman rose his cards what his hand was.

The Bookman took his two cards and held them up to Allen's eye level.

An Ace of Diamonds and an Ace of Hearts.

"Aces Full." the Bookman said.

Allen sat frozen as the Bookman re-stacked the chips and neatly put them away back in the box. The rest of them stared at amazement at the Bookman's hand. He played his hand perfectly, and beat out Allen in the flashiest of ways.

"How amusing, Walker…You and I had the same hand as last time." Bookman stated, getting up from his sofa.

"I have business to attend to." the Bookman said as he stared at Allen before walking out the door, "Please enjoy Miss Lee and the Supervisor's company."

Allen looked on at the wall ahead of him, completely unhinged. He knew that the Bookman had seen completely through him, yet he refused to do anything about it.

"Yes, Neah-kun. I'm sure you'll do better next time…how about you accompany Lenalee-chan to volunteer service? I can't go because I'm filling in for Lenalee-chan!" Komui cheerfully said, sipping his coffee.

Lenalee stared at the floor with a furious glare, convinced yet again that he was an imposter.

"Oh…um sure!" Allen quipped, recovering from his crushing loss.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"Good job, Anne!" Allen called out from the soccer field, coaching kids up on how to play soccer.

"Thank you so much for helping out the kids and Lenalee." a hulking figure of a man said.

"It's no problem, Marie." Allen said lightly.

It really was no problem. When they had first arrived, Allen inwardly groaned to himself. But coaching visually-impaired children in the game of soccer was actually a fun experience. The kids were eager to learn, and listened very well. Lenalee and Allen had fun coaching them up, playing games, and fooling around with the kids.

"Ahhh!" a child yelled out, clutching his forehead.

"Are you okay? Here." a small girl said, holding her arm out to help a boy up.

"Go away! I don't need your help!" snarled the child, getting up slowly from the grass.

The small girl looked discouraged as she walked away, joining her friends in the game.

"Timothy!" Lenalee said sternly, walking up to the young boy with her cane.

"Did you run into someone again?" Lenalee said, feeling his head for any bumps or bruises.

"Stop! I don't need your help!" the boy yelped, slapping away Lenalee's hand.

Allen began to walk up to them, but was stopped by Noise Marie.

"Let her sort it out, Neah." the blind man said, smiling slightly.

"Timothy, why can't you accept any help?" Lenalee asked gently, cupping the boy's face as she knelt on the grass.

"If I'm going to be blind, I can't rely on anybody." Timothy stubbornly said, crossing his arms.

"You're wrong," Lenalee scolded gently, "Everyone needs help, even the ones with sight."

Lenalee continued as a small crowd had formed. Marie and Allen watched from afar.

"If you don't get help from other people, you can't live." she said gently, "Even I ask for help. I ask Marie-kun, my brother, my friends, and…" Lenalee paused.

"Neah-kun as well."

"So don't be so stubborn. It's okay to ask for help, because we all need to rely on someone."

Marie smiled as he heard her words. Allen stood aloofly, impressed with her speech. Allen saw how beautiful her hair looked in the sun, when she was smiling. A small blush appeared on his face, as he turned and walked into his car.

"Where are you going, Neah?" Marie called out.

"I'm sorry, we have to go now." Allen said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Marie chuckled lightly.

"That's all right. Have a nice day."

Allen thanked him before stepping into his car, calling out for Lenalee to hop in. She had finished giving a lecture about pride and accepting help, and dispersed the kids before walking into Allen's car.

"Thank you for helping me today…" Lenalee said carefully.

"It's no problem. Look, I want to stop by the mall really quick, is that alright?"

Lenalee nodded, and fell silent. She was pondering whether Neah was the real deal or not. She hadn't heard from him since that year, but still…

"Neah…you wouldn't betray us, right?"

"Huh?"

"Link-san said you're only pretending to be Neah-kun so you can get close and steal money from us…"

Lenalee wanted to be alone with Allen before she said anything about the recent events that unfolded.

"Bookman-san doesn't trust you either…"

"Look Lenalee, I—"

"And you haven't said anything about my eyes. I wasn't blind when you ran away from home…"

"I—"

"I want to trust you so bad...But…I don't even know who I can count on anymore…"

Allen fell silent as he drove to the mall. The silence between them was deafening, so quiet Allen could hear his heartbeat. Allen didn't know what to say as he drove along, whether to try and reassure Lenalee he was Neah, or just to be silent. Allen decided that he would just close his mouth and drive.

When they arrived at the mall, they awkwardly walked side-by side; Allen walking slowly as Lenalee tapped her way through the mall. Being close to a blind girl certainly had its disadvantages, as he earned more than a few stares walking with Lenalee. They entered a coffee shop, where Allen received a few more looks being next to Lenalee.

"Hello, welcome to Café Lola! What can I get you today?" the receptionist said brightly to Allen.

"I'm good." Allen said, motioning to Lenalee.

"And what would she be getting, sir?"

Allen's eye twitched when he heard that. She asked _him_ what s_he_ wanted? It was almost as if this thick-headed receptionist didn't see Lenalee as a human being. Just because she was blind.

"Why don't you ask her instead? She still has a mouth and ears, right?" Allen asked dangerously, a false smile adorning his lips.

Lenalee slightly winced; she could _hear _the anger in Allen's voice. Lenalee had this problem all the time when she was with Komui, except he never did anything about it. Here was Neah, possibly an imposter, defending her…

"Uh…Wh—what will you be having today, Miss?" the girl asked hesitantly, obviously fearing Allen.

"I'll have a regular coffee, thanks." Lenalee said with fabricated cheerfulness.

As they walked out the store, Lenalee slapped Allen.

"I didn't need you to do that for me!" Lenalee snarled uncharacteristically, "You just caused more unwanted attention!"

Allen froze, hand to his raw cheek. He hadn't expected her to lash out like that, and was slightly hurt.

"I—I'm sorry…I won't do it again. I'm going to go into a store really quick. Do you want to stay here or—"

"I'll stay here." Lenalee said crossly.

Allen grimaced as he walked into the store. He planned to buy some earrings or a necklace for Lenalee, but at the present time, he doesn't think she'll be accepting any gift anytime soon. He sighed as he looked through some jewelry and other merchandise. He settled on buying Kanda a pair of shoes, Lavi an intricate headband, Komui a new coffee mug, and Lenalee a pair of precious, silver, hair clips.

Lenalee was waiting outside the shop, standing with her coffee as a young lady was walking towards her, busy texting on her phone. Lenalee hadn't expected anyone to walk into her, because people avoided the blind like a disease. They collided, spilling coffee everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" the young lady said, getting more and more upset by the passing time.

"I—I'm sorry…" Lenalee said quickly, getting flustered.

"You got your stupid coffee all over my new phone and clothes!" the girl shrieked, shoving Lenalee onto the floor.

As Lenalee fell, a crowd had quickly formed around her. Her white cane was flung out of her hand and clattered on the floor. She groped the floor, searching for her cane so she could get out of the mall as fast as possible. She felt tears come up and tried to stop them in a futile attempt. She kept searching for her cane on her knees, until she accidently fell into the decorative pool by her. Lenalee's tears began to freely slow as she withstood verbal abuse and laughter from the girl she had bumped into. Lenalee could hear the voices of the crowd that had formed by the pool muttering, mocking, pitying. A spinning tornado of voices in her head, blocking out her reason and level-headedness. Lenalee didn't want to be pitied, she didn't want to be mocked, she never asked to be bli-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a woman saying she can help her, but shrugged her off. She continued her humiliating blind search for her cane, crying freely now.

"If you don't accept help, how can you keep living?" she heard.

It was Allen, kneeling beside her in the pool. She felt his face, and knew it was her Neah.

The voices went away. Everything was pure peace and silent. The only voice that reached her ears were his.

"Neah-kun…" she said tearfully, tears streaming down her face.

The crowd watched with interest as they saw the handsome boy help the blind girl.

"Everyone needs someone to rely on, even the ones with sight." Allen said gently, thumbing the tears off her face.

She grasped his arm in a fierce grip as she trembled with shock, humiliation, and hurt.

"I want to go home." Lenalee whispered.

"I know, Lenalee." Allen said softly, wrapping her in an embrace.

**DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DG M!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM!DGM! DGM!**

"Why did you help me?" Lenalee asked quietly on their walk to the car.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend, aren't I?" Allen genuinely asked, before scolding himself yet again.

Allen had to stop feeling for this girl…He's been out of the game for too long...

Lenalee stopped in front of a bust street, ignoring Allen's comment.

"When I was blinded…I wanted to kill myself. I smile and laugh, but it's all for show." Lenalee said softly, taking a step towards the hectic street.

"Okay, Lenalee, you can stop now." Allen said, stepping towards her.

"If you kill me now, imposter, you would probably get all my money…Komui and I included you in our will, because Neah-kun was a close friend of ours…"

"I am Neah-kun…" Allen whispered, stepping behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Allen was seriously tempted to shove her unto oncoming traffic. His hand slightly trembled as he thought of how easy it would be to get the nine million if he just killed her and got rid of her brother…They had included Neah Walker in their will, right? So if he just pushed...

Lenalee took another step, and then stepped forward, towards a speeding bus.

Allen decided what he would do' he was ready.

With all his might, Allen lunged forward to end this...

* * *

**"Blindness is a private matter between the person and the eyes with which he or she was born." - Jose Saramago**

**Another chapter completed! I worked hard on this one, so please take the time to review. Maybe even follow or favorite, hehehehe...**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day, and I wish you well. **

**AND REMEMBER FOLKS: FCHW + G1GB**

**Till Next Time, Audience**


	3. Musician

**AARRGGHHH Freaking FF messin' up all my line breaks! Whatever, I'll just figure out a way to do something different. Heeeelloooo my beautiful readers! DO me a favor, and read this story! Then, tell me what you thought about it!**

**OKAY:**

**FreedomMist - OMG the author of Feline Felicity! Big fan of your work, hope you continue to work hard on your fantastic story ;D. Thank you for taking the time to review and follow my story! I also like Allen in a different perspective! Thank you!**

**TykkiMikk - Thank you so much for following and the favorite! I appreciate it and I hope you continue to support me later down the road! Thank you!**

**PlantinaBirds - Thank you for following me! Interesting username you got there... Anyways, thank you for your support, I truly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Jewlis- I'm sorry for that cliffhanger! Haha, please forgive me! I really appreciate your review, and yes, I do try extremely hard to keep the character's essence into the story, instead of random BS OOC-ness everywhere! Thank you for your review! **

**Yui Moonlight - Thank you for following me, Moonlight! I love it when I get followers, becasue it shows my story actually interst you guys! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3, buddy!**

**Guest - No clue who you are, but thank you so much for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it and I hope maybe you can sign up for this website so you could write a story of your own, or maybe follow your favorite stories and authors?**

* * *

Allen turned from the speeding vehicles roaring down the street, shielding Lenalee from the streets with his back. She was caught in his embrace, as she felt Allen's chest rapidly rise and fall. Lenalee could feel his throbbing heartbeat, thumping rapidly in his chest. His hot breath warming the back of her neck and head; his lips so close to the nape of her neck…

As much as Lenalee didn't want to admit, she was enjoying Allen's hug. She unconsciously leaned back, getting closer to Allen's warmth.

"I'm never letting you get near a road again…" Allen panted, still in shock.

"Why didn't you push me? I would have in your shoes…" Lenalee said, losing her flowery sunshine façade as she slowly untangled herself from Allen's arms.

"I told you," Allen said irritably, "I'm not an imposter."

Lenalee let out an unladylike snort, much to Allen's frustration.

"Look, I come back from prison, and the first thing my best-friend tells me to do is to kill her!" Allen said, slightly miffed at her snort, "Are you sure _you're_ not the imposter?"

Lenalee let out a faint chuckle, and began to walk again. Allen kept up with her and attempted to add some dialogue.

"I didn't want to bring up the eyes," Allen muttered quietly, "Because I knew it was a sore subject."

Lenalee said nothing until they had gotten to Allen's car.

"Three years ago."

Allen looked at Lenalee, confusion written in his face.

"I was blinded three years ago…." Lenalee's face was hidden as her back was facing Allen.

Allen grimaced and put a light hand on her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her, to help her smile like she used-

No.

There was no _used_ to, because there never was a past to begin with. Allen mentally chastised himself. He had to know his place; a despicable con-man. He was beginning to hate this identity he had, this con-artist extraordinaire. But maybe a con-artist can fool himself into thinking he was something more.

"I'm sorry…" Allen whispered.

"I am, too." Lenalee stepped into Allen's car.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…how did the day with Lenalee go, Neah-kun?" Komui asked hesitantly, hope ringing in his voice.

Allen and Lavi had been asked to stay for dinner to dine with the Lee family, the Bookman, and Detective Howard Link.

Allen was preoccupied with stirring his soup as he stared at his soup with a melancholy look on his face. Lavi waited nervously for his response, but after a silent moment, he sharply nudged Allen in the ribs.

"Wha-?" Allen perked up, clearly startled, "Oh! It-it went fine…"

"That's good…" Komui said, nodding, "But if you think that means I'll give up my precious Lenalee-chan, then you're wrong!"

Komui's attempt at playful banter fell dead at the table. After laughing faintly with Allen, they quickly fell into an awkward silence again. The Bookman and Link were eating silently, not caring for conversation. Lenalee sat politely, eating with grace with a fake smile plastered on her face. A smile everyone but Allen and the Bookman thought was genuine. Link glanced at Allen, then back at Lenalee, and gritted his teeth as his grip on his spoon tightened.

The silence was unbearable.

"Supervisor…I never thought that you would entrust Miss Lee to…him." Link finally said, shooting a swift glare at Allen.

"Well, I trust Neah-kun…" Komui said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Walker could very well be an imposter. I'm sure Leverrier would be worried for Miss Lee's sake."

At the mention of Leverrier, Lenalee and Komui's eyes darkened.

"Supervisor, next time I suggest you trust me to guard—"

"Bookman-san?" Lenalee called out with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Lee?" Bookman looked up from the table, staring solemnly ahead at Lenalee.

"I could change my personal servant at any time I please, is that correct? Even if he's a detective?"

"Yes, Miss Lee. Although Leverrier would probably choose for you."

"I just wanted to know." Lenalee smiled ahead, and began eating again.

Link grit his teeth in frustration, his hands curled into fists.

"Miss Lee, I was only looking out for your safety. I want to protect you for your sake—"

"If it's for my sake, then please be quiet now."

Lenalee got up from her seat and cane-tapped her way upstairs, slamming the door to her room loudly. Link got up as well, shooting daggers at Allen with his eyes, and left the Lee household quickly. The Bookman merely sighed, and left the house as well, slipping out of the house like a phantom.

"Wait, don't go!" Komui dashed out the house, attempting to bring them back.

Lavi and Allen were the only ones left at the table. They resumed eating as if nothing had happened.

"Wow! I didn't expect Smiley Face to be such an ice queen!" Lavi said, nudging Allen.

"Mm. Using a cruel person is better than using a nice one." Allen mused, spoon halfway to his lips "Plus, the fact that she trusts no one means she has a higher chance of trusting me."

"I don't think it goes like that, Moyashi-chan…" Lavi interjected with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm going to try and talk to her."

"Yeah, you do that." Lavi said nonchalantly, watching at the door that the Bookman left in, "I think I better try and see something."

Allen nodded and went upstairs, leaving Lavi to go outside. Allen slowly took himself up the steps, slight hesitation in his footsteps. He stopped at the door her knew was hers; he didn't know how, he just knew. He raised his hand to tap his knuckles on the wooden door, but every time he would bring his hand down into the wood, his hand would freeze right as it was about to make contact.

Allen breathed in, and gathered himself.

"You can come in if you want."

Allen cursed the blind's heightened senses of smell and hearing.

An eyebrow was raised as he entered her room. Her room was plain, little bits of furniture that stood out in the room. She was on a chair in the corner of her room, listening to a podcast as she read along with a brail book. Allen walked up beside her next to a window and stared out into the night.

"What are you reading?" Allen asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Snow," Lenalee said softly, still listening to the podcast of the book, "By Orhan Pamuk."

"I remember reading that book…"

Lenalee's eyes widened as she sat shocked in her chair momentarily. But as quickly as her eyes widened, she composed herself with haste. She chose her next words carefully as Allen stood by the window, ignorant of her reaction as he stared out the window.

"You…read it before?"

"I remember a passage from that book…" Allen said, looking out into the window.

"Oh?" Lenalee put down her earphones, "Can I hear it?"

Allen nodded, but realized she couldn't see him. He avoided scolding himself and began to recite the passage he memorized.

"The sight of snow made her think how beautiful and short life is and how, in spite of all her enmities, people have so very much in common;" Allen said slowly, recalling on his memories, "Measured against eternity and the greatness of creation, the world in which they lived was narrow. That's why snow drew people together."

Allen looked back at Lenalee after pausing, gazing on her soft features as the moonlight shined on her. She looked peaceful as she was listening to him, so serene and calm.

Allen continued his soliloquy: "It was as if snow cast a veil all over hatreds, greed, and wrath and made everyone feel close to one another."

Allen went silent as he waited for her response.

"It was a good book." Lenalee confirmed, leaning back father on her chair.

"You've already read it?"

"Third time." Lenalee admitted, closing her book.

Allen noticed Lenalee's hair for the first time since he entered the room. She had let her hair down, probably getting ready to rest in bed.

"You let your hair down." Allen mused.

"I have to let it down sometime, right?" Lenalee let out a soft smile.

"There." Allen pointed an accusing finger at her, "Now there's a genuine smile."

Lenalee tilted her head slightly to the left, a questioning expression on her face.

"Since I got here, all your smiles have been…like a mask. What's been hurting you?"

Lenalee's soft smile had been wiped completely off, and her brow furrowed into a frown. Allen had to admit, she _still_ looked cute when she did that. She stayed like that, unmoving and frowning at the space where Allen's voice had sprung from.

"I could help ease your pain, Lenalee…" Allen said delicately, careful to not anger her further.

"I don't know who I can trust anymore…especially you." Lenalee said, looking down at her lap.

Allen walked over to where she was sitting, took off his gloves and suit jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and placed both hands on her shoulders. Since he was standing, he had to lean over to rest his hands on her, getting close to her. He left one hand as it searched in his pocket, producing a pair of pure silver hair clips.

"I want you to trust me…" Allen put a hair clip on, producing one ponytail, "I desperately want that, so I'm prepared to do whatever it takes. "

Lenalee looked up, into Allen's face.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why?" Allen smiled, "So you don't have to be alone."

He gathered the hair on the other side of her head, and snapped the hair clip on, making the final ponytail. With the invaluable hair clips on, she looked even more gorgeous. Allen decided that the hairclips suited her, and leaned forward next to Lenalee's ear.

"If you're suspicious, be suspicious. Just don't take too long." Allen whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

Allen was about to turn and leave when a hand gripped his arm.

"Memories between you and I can't be fabricated. Bring me what you promised me you would bring when you ran from the police, the thing that used to comfort me when we were young." Lenalee said softly, "Then I'll believe you…Neah-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

**AROUND THE SAME TIME AS ALLEN AND LENALEE'S MOMENT**

The Bookman entered the keys into his car and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Wait, panda geezer!"

The Bookman turned slowly. No one had called him that in ten years.

"Lavi," the Bookman croaked, "Is that you?"

He turned to see a tall eighteen-year-old boy standing in the freezing cold. The fog their breaths conjured couldn't hide their faces for very long; it really was his grandson.

"I thought I saw you at the office. The dinner table only confirmed by suspicions."

"Why?"

The Bookman looked uncomfortably down into the ground. He drew in a shaky breath and stood rigid, unable to face his grandson. His figure had merged together with the eight-year-old boy standing outside the orphanage, crying out the lawyer's name in the freezing snow.

"I said why?!" Lavi roared uncharacteristically, "Why'd you abandon me?!"

As present Lavi and past Lavi merged, the guilt crashed down Bookman's conscious.

"I never meant to abandon you."

Lavi laughed loudly, throwing his head back in an insane fit. After a brief period of insanity, he lowered his gaze again back at his grandfather. Lavi was practically shaking with rage.

"Don't lie, you piece of trash. You never meant for me to even exist didn't you? Everything's screwed up because of you!" Lavi screamed, wide-eyed with rage, practically spitting his rant.

The Bookman looked up, the guilt no longer present in his eyes. How dare this arrogant _boy_ put the blame solely on him?

"Don't blame your parent's mishaps upon me!" the Bookman growled, "I never wanted your father to even get close to my daughter, brat! He was a piece of trash thug, unable to provide for his family!"

"Don't talk about my old man like that, geezer!" Lavi snarled, "He wasn't a bum!"

"How could you possibly know that?" the Bookman snorted, "Look at yourself. What kind of lifestyle have you been living?"

The Bookman motioned to Lavi's eye patch, casts, and bandaged wounds.

"Don't act like you know me…" Lavi snarled, clenched fists shaking in rage.

"I know you better than yourself." Bookman rebuked, "You're just a mere _boy_ who can't face the responsibilities of a _man_. You have always run from power and responsibility, just like your pathetic excuse of a father."

Something in Lavi snapped. With an enraged roar, he raged towards Bookman, intending to harm him. As Lavi charged at Bookman, the old lawyer merely looked at his grandson calmly. Lavi was close enough to hit the Bookman now, but the elderly man refused to back down an inch. Just as Lavi's fist had looked to have connected with Bookman's face, Lavi was viciously blindsided by a spinning jump kick. As Lavi tumbled to the ground, the Bookman turned his head to see who his savior was.

"Have I arrived in time, sir?" Link asked dutifully, readying himself for Lavi's inevitable attack.

"Just in time, Detective." Bookman glared at Lavi with disgust.

Link brushed at his shoulder and walked up calmly to Lavi. The red-haired youth was struggling to get up as Link approached him.

"You!" Lavi snarled before a punishing kick had connected to his ribs.

Lavi let out a choked cry, holding his ribcage with his back on the ground. Link wasn't a violent man, but Lenalee and Allen had put the young detective in a foul mood. He stomped on Lavi's shoulder, pinning him onto the ground.

"Stay where you are, _dog_." Link said coldly, turning to Bookman, "You should make your leave, sir."

The Bookman nodded, glancing guiltily at Lavi as he stepped into his car.

"You're just going to leave me again, right?" Lavi choked out, his voice thick with emotion, "Just like ten years ago…"

Bookman got out abruptly, staring at Lavi with eyes wide with shock. Lavi was lying on the ground, tears running down his face as Lavi looked at his grandfather pathetically. Link hastily took his foot off Lavi's shoulder and looked away, understanding the moment was private. The Bookman gazed down at Lavi, trembling slightly.

"I trusted you…" Lavi hoarsely whispered.

Lavi's eyes were dead as they stared into seemingly nothing. Tears streaked down his face and hit the earth as his red locks were spilled out on the ground. The Bookman saw his doting little eight-year-old grandson now, no longer the delinquent failure he told himself to hate.

He truly had his mother's eyes…

The Bookman hurried into his car and drove away haphazardly; his vision was blurred with tears. Lavi got up slowly; Link had already left in awkward embarrassment. He trudged to Allen's car, the keys jingling in his pocket as he reached the vehicle sluggishly. Lavi felt numb inside as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car. The engine roared to life, and the tires screeched something unearthly as Lavi made for home without Allen.

"I was wrong, Kanda…" Lavi said with a cold smile playing on his lips as tears fell down his face, "Seems I got some more tears left to give."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Allen sweatdropped as he stared at the empty space that had held his car just a moment ago.

"It seems your friend forgot you!" Komui said lightly, chuckling all the while.

Allen faked a smile as he gritted his teeth behind his upturned lips, hands clenched into fists. He would absolutely _kill_ Lavi if he got his car harmed in any sort of way. As Allen thought of the dark things he would do to Lavi after he found him, another problem presented itself in the forefront of his mind.

No car meant no home.

Allen sighed loudly; things were spiraling downhill fast. First a detective is after him, an all-seeing lawyer pretty much _knows_ he's a fake, Lavi just stole his car, and Lenalee wanted something Allen had no clue about.

"You know, if you need a place to stay for the night, you're more than welcome to lodge here." Komui said warmly, patting Allen on the back.

"Thank you…" Allen said piteously, as he followed Komui back inside.

"No worries, Neah-kun…" Komui looked back, winking at Allen, "We're family after all…"

Allen and Komui lounged about in the spacious living room, comforted by the plush cushions of the couch and hot chocolate.

"So…how were things after you ran away?" Komui asked hesitantly, sipping his chocolate beverage.

"Tough." Allen admitted.

It wasn't hard to imagine Neah Walker's life as a runaway; Allen did the same thing.

"I ran into more trouble on the streets, slept in weird places, and had to rely on gambling." Allen confessed, his mug warming his ice cold hands.

Komui hummed with displeasure after hearing Allen's admittance. Komui took another sip.

"Neah-kun...After seeing your car and suit, I think it's safe to say you don't really need my help. But if you ever need to move in, or borrow money…You know you have my Lenalee-chan and I to fall on." Komui said seriously, putting his mug down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Allen said softly, staring thoughtfully into his mug, "But I don't really have any problems at the moment…"

Allen bit back his instinct to immediately ask for money. No, Allen knew he would have to wait for his time to get rid of both of these troublesome Lee siblings. Nine million dollars would be pretty hard to help with, anyways. If he could just get closer to them…

"Neah-kun, where are you staying?" Komui asked with interest, putting his feet on the table leisurely.

"Just a run-down condominium with Lavi and…" Allen remembered Kanda was supposed to barely know him, "My dog." Allen finished lamely.

"Oh? A dog?" Komui asked curiously, "I thought you hated dogs?"

Allen bit back a curse as his mind raced frantically.

"This one…is different." Allen said hastily, taking a massive gulp from his mug.

"Ah, I see." Komui said, "That special someone to melt your ice-cold heart?" He teased, smiling at Allen.

Allen rolled his eyes and let out a snort. As Allen rested on his back against the comfortable sofa, his gaze fell on a beautiful piano against the wall. Allen couldn't help but to gawk at the magnificent piano. Komui watched him with a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

"Neah-kun…I know you haven't played a piano for a long time…" Komui went on, "But do you think you can play it for me?"

Allen hesitated slightly; his wounds would make it hard to play a fast song. But Allen complied with Komui's request, and sat himself at the edge of the piano seat. He decided he would play his favorite song, one that Mana had taught him so many years ago. Allen opened up the piano and traced his fingers on the cold surface of the piano keys. He looked down to see if all three petals were working. And then, he began to play.

Allen's fingers glided along the keys and he couldn't stop his voice from vibrating out of his throat.

_So the little infant boy fell into a deep sleep_

_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining_

_First one, then two_

Komui sat amazed as he watched Allen play with such passion and emotion. His stunning voice echoed throughout the Lee household, bewitching Komui's ears. Allen's hands had floating along the piano, fingers deftly pressing the keys as he closed his eyes, lost in the music. His voice rang clear as he sweetly sang the lullaby.

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_

_The shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,_

_Let the prayers be returned back to the earth_

Allen and Komui were lost in the music, one listening and the other playing. As they were enchanted in the melody, Lenalee stood by the stairway, bewitched under Allen's musical spell. His voice was so pure and innocent as it rang throughout the lonely night. Lenalee basked in the beautiful music as Komui did the same, relishing in the stunning lullaby.

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please show this child what love is_

_Hands sealed with a kiss_

Allen had stopped playing to find Komui in tears. Allen let out a sheepish smile as he politely waited to be spoken to.

"That-that was amazing, Neah-kun!" Komui sobbed comically, "You haven't played that song since so long ago!"

Allen froze as his blood ran cold. Neah Walker had played this song before? That was impossible, Mana and Allen had made this lullaby together the night Allen had been haunted by the nightmares. They had made this song together, there was no way Neah could have known! Unless…

Allen felt the bile come up his throat as he trembled.

"You're voice was so amazing!" Komui ignorantly rambled on, "Just like the last time you played, only deeper because you're all grown up now!"

Allen turned sharply and clasped a hand over his mouth in a desperate to keep his dinner inside of him. Allen's eyes were wide as he shook with realization. It took a whole three minutes for Allen to compose himself, something that was unheard of.

"Neah-kun…are you alright?" Komui asked hesitantly, getting up to reach for Allen's shoulder.

Allen spun around with frightening speed, startling the Supervisor. A smile was plastered on his face as he looked as happy as he could. Komui couldn't see the tears welling up in Allen's eyes.

"I'm just fine!" Allen said sweetly, "I think I'm just a little tired…Do you mind if I go rest now?"

"No, not at all!" Komui said, "I'll show you to your room."

Komui led Allen quickly to a room across Lenalee's. She had retreated to her room after the song had finished playing. Komui opened the door to reveal a plain room, and motioned at the general vicinity of the room.

"Just like you left it, right?" Komui said happily, "Ah, good times!"

Allen nodded with a smile of mirth on his lips. Allen looked pleased, but inside he was cold. He stepped inside and breathed in deeply as the cool air of the room caressed his skin. He turned to Komui with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Komui." Allen said gently, "This is all I could ever ask for."

Komui found himself blushing. When had Neah-kun been this graceful before? In the moonlight and dark lighting, Allen looked like an angel. He was breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. Komui found himself thinking that Lenalee would probably be blushing if she had her vision and was standing next to him. Komui felt a shiver up his spin; thank _God_ Lenalee wasn't able to ogle Neah-kun with her innocent eyes. Komui chuckled and said good night to Allen.

Allen waved back in a friendly manner with a smile on his face. When the door had closed, Allen immediately went to his en suite bathroom and made a bee-line for the toilet. Allen had released his sickness into the toilet, losing his dinner. Allen knelt over the toilet, panting and trembling. He shakily got up and made his way to the bed. He flopped on it, the silk sheets caressing his skin. Allen slowly shed his clothes until he was in his briefs and slipped inside the covers.

"_Allen?"_

"_Mana?"_

_The little boy reached for the man's arm and held it against his sweaty forehead. His pajamas were stuck to his sweaty skin as the little boy panted harshly in the darkness._

"_You were screaming in your sleep again. Was it the nightmares again?"_

_The little boy sniffled and nodded honestly. The man's gaze softened as he caressed his adopted son's head, stroking his wet hair and slushed skin. _

"_When I was young, a lullaby would chase my bad dreams away."_

_The little boy looked up longingly, eyes begging him to sing for him. The man laughed lightly and shook his head._

"_I forgot with age."_

_The boy saddened and covered his face with his adoptive father's hands. He let out a whimper and began to cry again._

"_It's okay, Allen. We can just make one up!" the man said excitedly._

_The boy immediately perked up._

"_Really?" the boy whispered longingly._

"_Yep! And it'll be just for you and me." the man whispered back, playfully ruffling his adoptive son's hair._

_The boy and his father had spent the rest of the night together in the twilight, making melodies and lyrics for no one to hear but themselves. Their musical tastes and influences resonated together to form a sweet melody for the sacred use for two only. And when they were finished in the morning, Allen decided that their secret melody would be the only song he would ever love._

Allen winced as he fought the tears from escaping. All that came out were a few whimpers and moans of sorrow as more memories flooded him.

"_Mana?"_

"_Yes, Allen?"_

"_Why did you name me Allen?"_

_The man sent an amused look towards Allen's way. They had been strolling in the park leisurely when Allen had suddenly asked him such a question._

"_Do you really want to know?" Mana asked playfully, teasing Allen._

_Allen nodded eagerly, desperate for answers. Unbeknownst to Allen, Mana's eyes narrowed slightly with brief hidden intent in his eyes. His gaze softened as he stared at the orphan._

"_I don't know." Mana shrugged, taking in the nature's scenery._

"_You don't know?" Allen wailed, tossing his arms into the air, "Wasn't the dog's name Allen?"_

_He had been referencing to the dog that had kept Allen and Mana company when they had been traveling with a circus entourage. _

"_I guess I named you after him, then." Mana said simply._

"_But you're the one who had named Allen." Allen said, pouting._

_Mana looked pleasantly surprised; he hadn't expected the orphan to be so sharp. Mana and Allen argued for the rest of the day about his name until Allen had grown out of it. _

Allen felt sick again, and began to gasp as he hyperventilated. His mind was assaulted with memories, tumbling down upon him at once. Allen bit his lip to contain a scream; the blood dripping down his lips helped him stay sane. Allen remembered Mana always talking about a son he had. No matter how many times he talked about his lost son, it would still hurt Allen to no end. Allen thought Mana was his, but apparently that wasn't so. Mana would comfort his orphaned son in the end, claiming he still loved Allen no matter what came before him. Allen suddenly had a moment of clarity.

Allen Walker.

NELLA WALKER ** (A/N: ALLEN backwards is NELLA)**

NEALL WALKER **(A/N: Put the LL behind the A)**

NEAH WALKER **(A/N: Combine LL's lines to form an H)**

Neah Walker.

Lenalee was outside of Allen's room, right by the door. Although Allen had tried his best to hold any noises in, Lenalee's heightened sense of hearing was more than enough to her Allen's moans and muffled screams. Her eyes widened as she began to hear a foreign noise that came from Allen's room.

Sobbing.

Allen was crying his heart out as he realized his past. He had been nothing but a replacement for Neah to Mana. He silently screamed into his bed as he wept hysterically. Lenalee found herself rushing into his room, ignoring social procedure and privacy rules. Allen continued his tormented cries as she rushed to his side. She had no idea why, but she practically ached to comfort him. She desperately felt for him and violently yanked him up by his hair. She wrapped him deep in her embrace, ignoring the fact Allen was only in his boxer briefs.

Allen stifled his cries for a moment in surprise, but continued anyways. He found himself wrapping his arms around her petite waist, longing for comfort and warmth. He nuzzled his face in her collarbone and breathed in her enticing scent. Lenalee felt pity for him as she felt the wetness on her collarbone and drew in Allen closer, disregarding the fact she only had on a nightgown and her underwear. Allen let out another silent scream into her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Allen continued his uncontrollable weeping for what seemed like hours. Lenalee continued her comforting and caressing the entire time dutifully. After long moments, he finally began to settle down, crying himself to sleep. He snuggled up to Lenalee one last time and surrendered to his drowsiness.

"Mana…" Allen murmured into Lenalee's neck, "Mana…"

Lenalee tucked Allen slowly into his bed and brushed away stray locks from his eyes. She sat there on his bed for a moment, and then felt herself back to her room. She collapsed on her bed, blushing madly as she realized what she just did. She pondered who Mana was, why he had been crying in the first place, and wondered if this Neah was truly their Neah-kun. He certainly didn't seem evil; he turned down money and was pretty friendly to everyone. Lenalee figured she would learn more tomorrow as she fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen woke up with the bright sunlight in his face. Allen blinked slowly, eyes puffy from crying himself to sleep. Allen suddenly remembered Lenalee entering his room and comforting him to sleep. Allen blushed and got up to his elbows. What would she say? Would she mock him, or try and pity him? Allen decided he wouldn't torment himself with the thought and dressed himself in his clothes he wore yesterday. Hu ignored the dress shoes and socks, and put on his tight dress pants and draped his dress shirt loosely around his shoulders. He drowsily walked down the stars and was met by an enthusiastic Komui, silent Lenalee, brooding Link, and indifferent Bookman.

"Good morning, everyone." Allen said drowsily.

"Good morning, Neah-kun!" Komui sang out as he held a piece of toast in the air towards Allen.

Allen shuffled over and took the piece of toast in his mouth gently and trudged hi way to the counter. He sat on a high stool and began to eat the toast as he earned stares from several staff members working about the house. Mostly the female maids, who couldn't help but drift their eyes over to Allen's exposed chest and abdominals, which were sculpted into perfection. Allen ignored the ravenous stares and helped himself to the plate of eggs Lenalee put in front of him.

"Thank you." Allen mumbled through the toast and eggs in his mouth as Lenalee smiled at him in response.

Another fake smile.

Allen continued eating until he had his fill and downed a cup of orange juice. A little more awake now, he excused himself to his room to retrieve his things. Allen waved a hasty goodbye and rushed to the front door with his phone in hand, ready for use.

"Neah-kun, wait."

Allen turned to find a serious Komui gazing at him. Oh God, did he find out what had happened yesterday night?

"Neah-kun…" Komui said seriously, then returned to his cheerful self, "You know you can stay here permanently if you'd like."

"Really?" Allen's eyes widened in surprise, "Um…I'll think about it?"

Komui nodded in satisfaction and skipped away to bother the rest of his house's morning guests.

Allen rushed outside and was greeted by the sharp nip of the cold morning air. Allen was about to call Lenalee when he felt his phone began to vibrate in his palm. Allen looked for a caller I.D., but found none. Regardless, he decided to answer his phone.

"I'm coming to pick you up boy. 5 minutes."

Allen's eyes narrowed as he felt his free hand clench into a fist.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you want?" Allen asked coldly as he stepped out of a sleek, black car.

"Nothing." Tyki smirked, getting out of the car.

They had stopped right outside Allen's shabby condominium, besides Allen's car. Allen breathed a sigh as his gaze fell on his unscathed car.

"Your plan is deliciously despicable, Cheating Boy A." Tyki said silkily, pulling out a cigarette.

"So what?" Allen shot back, glaring at the Noah.

Tyki took a long drag before blowing the toxic smoke into the air.

"You're deceiving a girl who's blind and her brother who completely trusts you." Tyki grinned, "I'm surprised at your lack of human decency."

Allen rolled his eyes as he leaned in Tyki's car.

"Why did you save her?" Tyki asked curiously, offering Allen a cigarette, "Do you like her?"

Allen shook his head at the offer of nicotine and his question.

"Do you ever sleep? You seem to have eyes everywhere." Allen asked pointedly, "I saved her from the cars because a death would have put me on investigation, with me being the one closest to her at the moment."

Allen scoffed at the idea of honestly loving the blind girl.

"Even when Mana died I went on eating, sleeping, and breathing. I'm still living." Allen said coolly, "Do you think I'd be affected by a complete stranger?"

Allen's hand shot out and gripped Tyki's collar menacingly as he stared into Tyki's orbs with ferocity.

"I'll do whatever it takes to survive."

Allen was suddenly rewarded with his keys, tossed to him by Tyki. He probably snuck inside Lavi's room to get them. Not that that was hard; they always kept their front door unlocked.

"I believe you, boy. You better get going back to that house; you left your jacket behind." Tyki said evenly, "And boy?"

Allen turned from unlocking his car, to face Tyki.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

Link knew he had to do this quickly. He had so little time. Link didn't immediately go to Allen's room to avoid suspicion. But now that he was free of that blasted sister-complex freak, he could comb over Allen's room for any DNA evidence. Link had just seized Allen's jacket as soon as Allen walked into the room. Link stood up rigidly, and slowly turned to face Allen.

"Hello, Walker." Link said evenly, a slight tremor betraying his voice.

"What are you doing with my jacket?" Allen asked incredulously, knowing full well what he was going to do with it.

"I act as a butler around the household when I am not at work." Link said calmly, "I take out the trash, tidy up, and clean the clothes."

"Oh, that won't be necessary for my jacket." Allen purred, plucking his jacket off of Link's hands, "I get this regularly cleaned at the dry-cleaners."

Link held back a snarl as Allen walked away, putting on his jacket. When Allen left his sight, Link stomped his foot down in frustration. He was so close! Link futilely went to the bathroom to search for any piece of DNA he could use against the imposter. Link wasn't expecting much, until he came about a comb on the sink, full of black hair.

"Bingo." Link muttered to himself, putting a single piece of hair in a Ziploc bag.

Link followed Allen out the door, taking confident victorious strides to the youth. Now that he had DNA evidence, it would only be a matter of time before the imposter would be revealed.

"Walker? I request we talk." Link said brazenly, turning Allen by his shoulder.

Allen stared into Link's eyes coolly, and gave a curt nod.

"Lead the way." Allen said simply, walking with Link.

They decided to sit on a bench in a park near the Lee household. Allen sat as far as he could from the detective, his feeling mutually returned by Link.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Link looked to Allen and decided to go for the blunt approach.

"What do you want out of Miss Lee?" Link asked coldly.

Allen feigned a look of surprise and turned his head fully towards the detective.

"Nothing." Allen asked with a graceful smile on his face.

"I'll admit it, I'm suspicious." Link admitted, looking into Allen's eyes, "Ever since growing up, Miss Lee was always an outcast. She was used, her school money stolen, her dolls stolen, her friends only interested in her money. And worse yet, they would force her to go out with them."

Allen frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with going out? She's not a piece of furniture, Detective Link, Lenalee is a human being." Allen said gravely, "If the world outside is such a scary place, then I'll protect her. I'll stay by her side."

Link slowly shook his head.

"No, you won't. I don't agree. I heard many say that, only to leave Miss Lee in the end. Only I have been faithful to her." Link eyes narrowed, "And I'll protect her from anything, including you."

Link abruptly left the bench and began to speedily walk back to the Lee household.

Allen leaned back against the bench and watched Link go with a mild frown on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

When Allen walked back into the Lee household, he was meted with an eerie silence. Allen walked up the stairs and walked into his room silently, but stopped right at the door. He heard noises coming from Lenalee's room.

"Miss Lee, with this evidence, I can prove-"

"You're not proving anything with that!" Lenalee growled.

"Miss Lee, I'm only looking out for you-"

"No, Link-san! No you're not! You're butting into my life, like you and Uncle Leverrier always do!"

"No one cares for you as much as Governor Leverrier and I do!"

"Cares for me? The person who made me this helpless is none other than the one who _cares_ for me! Father died of natural causes? Do you think I honestly believe that?" Lenalee screamed, "My loss of sight is due to a brain tumor, but it can't be treated? Do you think I really believe all that?"

Allen had only spilt seconds before he dived into the side of the door, avoiding a furious Lenalee charging her way with her walking stick through her door, leaving a dumbstruck Howard Link behind.

Allen quickly followed her outside the house, where he stopped her,

"Where are you going?" Allen asked Lenalee roughly, forcibly holding her there.

"Anywhere." Lenalee numbly said, "Anywhere but here."

"Then come with me. I know a place that can take a few things off your mind." Allen flashed a crooked smile as he grabbed her hand into his car.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where are we?" Lenalee asked curiously, sniffing the air delicately.

Lenalee could smell the sweet fumes of candy, different colognes and perfumes everywhere. She could hear music teeming throughout the atmosphere and excited voices all around her.

"We're at a theme park." Allen said happily, "Where do you want to go first?"

Lenalee tried to hide her excitement, but failed miserably. It had been so long since she went to an amusement park; she was practically dying to want to go everywhere!

"Let's check out the rides first." Lenalee said eagerly, earning a chuckle from Allen.

They rode on monstrous roller coasters, spin machines, themed rides, and other assortments of rides until they sat on a bench, completely spent and exhausted. They sat close to each other, laughing and giggling about how the other screams in rides. Allen and Lenalee decided to eat first before doing anything else. After Allen almost cleared out the restaurant, they stopped by the games section of the park.

As Allen and Lenalee waded through crowds of people, Lenalee couldn't help but to feel nervous. When riding the rides, they were an orderly neat line, but at the games section, anything was fair game. She began to feel frightened as people nudged past her and sometimes collapsed into her. Being blind and in this type of crowd was absolutely _mortifying._ She began to panic until Allen hugged her from behind.

"When you're ready to kill yourself, why are you afraid?" Allen whispered gently into her ear, mocking her.

Lenalee felt the sting of humiliation hit her and she bristled in agitation as she was about to retort.

"I'm just joking, Lenalee. Just relax, lean on me, and enjoy the music."

Lenalee found herself obeying his every command straight to the letter. She leaned against his body warmth, and began to breathe out slowly. This felt like yesterday night when she had comforted the sorrow-dazed boy in his bed. Lenalee blushed as she remembered the intimate moment they had shared.

"I think I'm okay now." Lenalee breathed out evenly, and began to walk ahead with an ever-vigilant Allen behind her.

"Come one, come all! Shoot the target and get the ultimate prize!" a game booth promoter shouted at the passing crowd.

"You there! Young lady!"

"Me?" Lenalee asked stupidly, pointing at her face.

"Bet you your boyfriend isn't _man_ enough to win this prize for you!" the man sneered, goading on Allen.

"I bet you I can!" snarled Allen, falling straight for his trap.

Allen took the toy gun in his hand and aimed at the target, one eye closed in concentration. After aiming after the moving target, he narrowly missed. With a growl, Allen paid more money for more tries. After failing every time, Lenalee decided that was enough.

"Let me try." Lenalee said firmly, taking a toy gun in her hands.

"Lenalee, your bli-"Allen caught himself before he could anger the Chinese girl, "At least let me help you?"

Lenalee nodded as Allen scooted behind her. He grasped the gun with her hands beneath his. Together, Allen aimed and told Lenalee when to shoot.

"Now!" Allen said firmly.

With a pop, the moving target was shot down. The man clapped loudly and handed Lenalee her prize. It was an expensive looking bell that could be worn around the wrist. Lenalee smiled as she shook the bell on her wrist fondly. Allen chuckled, appreciating her genuine smile, and moved on to the crowd pleaser, the water balloon toss. Allen and Lenalee waited until it was their turn. Allen was strapped onto a massive wooden circle that shielded everything but his face. Allen looked down from his face hole to see what picture he was sporting underneath his head. Allen groaned when he was a ballerina in a pink tutu.

"Ready, GO!"

Lenalee began to throw the water balloons wildly, attempting to hit Allen's face. Allen teased and mocked her, smug in the fact that she was visually impaired. But the crowd began to help her out, shouting out directions to aid the girl. Allen groaned again; what a time for people to gain a conscious for blind people! With the crowd on her side, Allen didn't stand a chance. He got splashed with a particularly large water balloon and ended up being drenched. As Allen sulked, Lenalee happily walked over to Allen and produced a handkerchief. She began to wipe off his face, kindly smiling at Allen as she wiped his face. Allen blushed slightly as Lenalee took care of him, especially in front of so many eyes...

.

.

.

.

.

Allen and Lenalee arrived at home at one past midnight. They sneaked quietly into their rooms, each wishing the other a good night. As Allen stripped (He brought along two suitcases when he had come earlier) down to his briefs, he get ready to go to bed. As he buried himself in his sheets, he heard a faint noise in the hallway. Allen's eyes narrowed as he quietly got up and opened the door just an inch. Even in the darkness, he could clearly see Lenalee sneaking out of the house. Allen quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and tiptoed his way out the house as well. He stalked Lenalee out into the streets, where she began to walk with carefree abandon. They walked into their massive back yard until they reached the edge of their property. Lenalee tossed her cane over the fancy stone wall and crawled underneath a hole under the wall. Allen waited until she as well ahead and followed suit.

Allen felt the wet grass beneath his bare feet and the tall grass plants tickling his underbelly. Allen froze as Lenalee was directly in front of her, only separated by seven feet of space. Lenalee turned and walked along the wall until she stopped by a tiny shack that was directly on the side of the outer wall. She fidgeted with a lock and slipped in quietly. Allen waited for a moment before she came back outside, smiling as she locked the door to the shack and began walking towards Allen. Allen mentally cursed and deftly moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blind girl. Allen waited until the tapping of her cane was faint, and then he moved in.

Allen picked the lock of the shack and quietly crept in. He was immediately met with icy cold stone steps leading underground. Allen followed the path until her had hit the end, where a cozy looking room occupied the space. There was furniture here, a set up camera, a hot plate, a mini-fridge, and television. This seemed more like a room for Lenalee than her room at the house. Probably because Komui coddled her into removing all her things.

Allen walked to the camera and turned it on. He looked into her previous videos and laughed as he witnessed a particularly funny video involving her, Neah, and a sleeping Komui. Allen watched through all her videos, enjoying each one, but hating this Neah character more and more. This was the person who had forced Allen to live under, a shadow to Mana and a shadow to Lena-

No. There were no feelings between them, and there never will be. Allen grimaced as he realized he was getting a little _too_ attached to the blind girl. He would have to-

Allen heard footsteps and quickly flung himself into a corner of the room, behind various abandoned furniture. It was Lenalee, coming to retrieve the bell she had forgotten here. Allen crouched even lower, to avoid any sort of indication that would give him away. In his panic, Allen accidently knocked over a plastic cup with art supplies in it.

Allen froze in terror as Lenalee's head sharply turned to the source of the noise.

"Who are you? The one inside this room right now." Her eyes were directly gazing at Allen's.

Slowly, Allen got up to reveal himself…

* * *

**"Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around." -Leo Buscaglia**

**What's up everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delay(actually, not that long) because school and sports come first! . I'm sorrryyyy.**

**I want to thank everyone who had reviewed, favorited, or is following my story so far. Here's to you! *Drinks shot glass of PURE WATER***

**Remember to show me some love with those reviews, and any constructive criticism would be great!\**

**Till Next Time, Audience (should be readers, but this is tradition) **


	4. Cry Me A River

**Whhhaaaaattttt? It's been so long, you guys! I've been so busy with sports and school that I couldn't update in a long time T.T. Plus my friends need some time with me, too. But I've been holed up in my room all Saturday writing this one up! I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE give me some reviews, favorites, and/or follows! It really helps keep the show running (ha) and constructive criticism is valued as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**YoshitheBunny - Are you Lavi is disguise? Mr. Bunny haha! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and following, etc. It really helps the story run along and give me inspiration to write! Hope you have a wonderful day! :D**

**sam - Thank you for another review! No matter how dysfunctional and erratic your sentence structure might be, the thought is clearly what counts! :) Thank you for supporting me all this time!**

**ckuk - I have a strange suspicion that you are sam. But if you're not, thank you for reviewing!**

**FreedomMist - Haha! Thank YOU for reading MY story! I do hope you'll update soon! :) Thanks for another review!**

**Guest - I'll try my beeeeeeeeeeeeee****st :D **

**14 of spades - I love cards! Thank you for the favorite and follow! It really means something to me! Love your profile pic!**

**Antagonizing Exorcist - Thank you for the favorite and follow! I really appreciate that you encourage others (way to fight that low self-confidence! :D). I'm probably going to read both your fanfictions some time.  
**

**FalchionLD5 - For the follow and favorite, I thank you. On that note, I strongly encourage you write a fanfiction of your own! It's fun, trust me! It's no fun being on the sideline! Happy wishes!**

**KatTheFox - You seem so interesting :)! Katt, I hope you write something soon! Your ideas may truly be something special indeed! :D Thanks for the follow and favorite! Cute profile pic!**

**KiraTerraMika - Thank you for following my story! I appreciate it a lot! I hope you write something for your own soon! I recommend you get a profile picture and a bio to tell us more about yourself! :D **

* * *

"Who are you? Show yourself."

Allen slowly got up from the clustered set of furniture to look directly at Lenalee, careful not to make a single noise. Allen smirked at himself when he stood up; she had almost gotten him. Allen had to admit; she was good. The way her eyes pierced into what they were focused on, her slight frown, and the way her weight was shifted on her feet to appear dominant. She looked as if she wasn't blind at all. But Allen knew better; her gaze was slightly off to his left, where the art supplies lay scattered. Lenalee continued her glare at the empty space, and slowly tapped her way down the stairs to her desk. She groped along the polished wood until the tips of her fingers came into contact with the cold metal of the small bell. She slipped it onto her wrist and made her exit, occasionally turning back suspiciously until Allen heard the door slam shut.

Allen stood stiffly for an extensive period of time. When he was confident that Lenalee wouldn't return, he made his way up the stairs to exit her glorified bunker hideout. Allen gripped the handle of the door casually and turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

_She locked the door!_,panicked Allen, screaming mentally.

Allen let out a string of curses before forcing himself to calm down. He walked back downstairs and plopped himself on the couch. He scanned the room, looking for anything interesting that could tip him off about Lenalee's riddle. He still had to solve it, after all. His eyes searched the room slowly until he had spotted a small worn-out box. He walked over to it, and tipped out the contents of the box. They were old cassette tapes, dusty and forgotten.

"What's this?" Allen muttered, looking at the tapes carefully.

One certain cassette tape caught his eye. It had a piece of tape on it, labeled COTTON CANDY. He pulled out an old video player next to the spot the box had been residing and set it up on the table, plugging it in. He popped the cassette tape in, and set himself back on the couch, staring at the glowing screen projected on the wall. Allen wasn't worried about intruding privacy; the night was young, and he wasn't going anytime soon. Boredom was seeping in and he still needed to solve that stupid riddle.

"…She's too smart for her own good…" Allen muttered; resting his head on his hand, face glowing from the projector light.

.

.

.

.

.

Link sat rigidly on a park bench as the sharp nip of the cold air bit at his exposed ears and nose. He was wearing a coat and scarf, but it seemed it wasn't enough. Fog drifted into the night air as it escaped from his parted lips. Link hated people who were late.

"Waiting this whole time, mack?"

Link turned his head stiffly to see a young man approaching him. The pale man sported a pair of thick glasses that seemed to fog up with his breath against the cold air. The man had unruly, wavy jet black locks and a stubby chin. Really, to Link, he looked like an amateur. But he was informed that Mr. Joido was one of the best in his respective field. Besides, it wasn't in Link's place to judge by appearance. Even if Mr. Joido looked like an unsanitary college student high on senioritis.

"You're late, Mr. Joido." Link said calmly, unaffected by the man's rude way of speech.

"Sorry, sorry, I was held up in traffic." Mr. Joido said, lighting a cigarette, "You want one?"

"I don't smoke." Link said punctually.

"You're loss, man. Let's take a walk, yeah? I'm freezing my butt off."

Link got up from his park bench and began to walk with Mr. Joido in the moonlight.

"So, what have you gathered from the samples?"

Mr. Joido took a drag of his cigarette before speaking again.

"Yeah, it was a perfect match…" Mr. Joido said, "But there's a catch. The evidence is kind of weird."

Link shot Mr. Joido a shocked stare. "What was strange about the sample…?"

"Well y' see…" Mr. Joido said slowly, "The evidence was years old. If I didn't know any better, I'd say wherever you got that evidence is a couple years old…"

Link glared at the ground, consumed in his thoughts. He missed a short moment where Mr. Joido covered his face with the hand adjusting his glasses, sinister, crazed smile hidden from view.

"Thank you, Mr. Joido. I have somewhere to be, so I must leave you." Link said, bowing politely.

"It has been a _pleasure _working with you, my dear Mr. Link." Mr. Joido purred as he bowed.

Link felt confused at the sudden shift to refined polite speech, but ignored it.

Mr. Joido watched the young detective walk away in the barren cold, and reached inside his coat. He felt the familiar handle of his pocket-knife in his grasp. He could end that pesky man's life right now, and no one would know…

But what was the fun in that?

Mr. Joido's thoughts ran derailed when he felt his coat pocket vibrate. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

"What are you scheming, Tyki-pon? Are you having fun?"

Mr. Joido sighed as he smoothed back his hair and took his glasses off. His eyes were narrowed in savage delight, a crooked smile upon his lips.

"I decided to make things a bit more fun for our dear Allen Walker." he smirked.

"Sounds like fun! Shall I play, too?"

Tyki walked to the fountain in the center of the park and washed his face and neck with one hand. When he stood back up, his skin was no longer pale. It was an ashen gray, and his piercing yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. His thick glasses lay abandoned by his feet on the ground.

"If you feel that you must, Earl. I shall be eagerly waiting what you have in plan." Tyki mused.

Tyki brought his foot down upon the spectacles, crushing the thick glass and firm frame into fragments.

"Besides, what's life without a few twists and turns?"

.

.

.

.

.

Allen had gone through every video cassette tape he had and was now going through her private diary. He was excited; he had gotten his answer and now he needed to clarify it. He pored over the worn-out diary, taking note as her neat, steady writing increasingly grew worse and worse. He stopped at the last page where the writing had been its worse. The writing was slanted and rough as it refused to follow the lines of the paper. It began without explanation, just a desperate scribble of words.

_He said not to tell Dad. Because I can't see, I don't know anything. But I can see a little. If I tell Mom or Dad that I can't see at all, then he said they might make my eyes better sooner. So I lied. I didn't go to the hospital, but Uncle Leverrier had lied and said I did. I'm scared now. So scared. I don't know what will happen later, if I will be treated or not. I'm scared._

Allen narrowed his eyes. She could see slightly? Her uncle, Governor Leverrier, intentionally refused to give her medical care? Allen could practically smell deception in the air…

.

.

.

.

.

"Where were you this whole time, Neah-kun?" Lenalee called out curiously from her bathroom.

"I was out around the city." Allen said nonchalantly.

Allen hadn't slept since the night when Allen realized Neah was Mana's long lost son. Even outside his con life, Allen was a sham, someone fake. Even his name was for the sake of someone else. Allen hated himself, but he couldn't afford to stop now. Keep on walking, no matter what happens. Mana's words were probably spoken to Neah as well, but it didn't matter to Allen anymore. He came to an ultimatum that night. If his existence wasn't genuine, he would _make _it genuine. Allen decided he would take Neah's life from him and make it his one. The night inside Lenalee's bunker was perfect; it gave him all the answers he needed. Allen decided to break open the door to escape; he would fix it later.

Lenalee was inside the bathroom washing her hands and combing her hair. She wasn't bothered with Allen coming inside her room; he was, after all, Neah Walker. As her thoughts traveled to the day in the amusement park, she smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he wasn't an imposter.

Lenalee suddenly doubled over in pain. Her mind exploded as she saw flickers of strange lights in her otherwise dark vision. She fell to her knees as the faucet continued to run; leaning against the closed door and panting heavily. She let out a small whimper as her lips trembled and her chest heaved. Her body shook in pain as she opened the door and crawled out in front of Allen.

Allen looked down, shocked, to see Lenalee bent over panting as she crawled out the restroom. Her eyes creased in pain as her bangs stuck to her forehead, plastered in sweat. Her body shivered as her body was racked in pain. Her skin was flushed, yet deathly pale at the same time. Lenalee slowly stood up and made her way shakily to her bed.

"Lenalee, what happened are you okay?" Allen asked incredulously, concerned for her health.

"Why?" Lenalee spat out harshly, "Are you hoping something bad happened?"

Allen was drawn back at her sudden hostility.

"You…look ill…." Allen stammered, unhinged at her aggression.

"Is that a concern or a desire for you?" Lenalee hissed back, gritting her teeth in pain.

Allen stared at the floor as his facial features slackened. The air between them was thick with tension as Lenalee leaned against her bed for support. Allen was about to speak, but a sudden noise caused them both to perk up. It was the bell Allen had hung by Lenalee's window, the prize they had won together. Allen smiled softly at the bell as the pure innocent chimes uplifted the tension between them.

"The bell… it sounds beautiful, doesn't it?" Allen said softly, "The sound it makes is pure, innocent. Like falling snow.

Lenalee could feel her anger lift from her. She was still suspicious, but she felt a calm come over her. She lifted herself up and took a seat on her bed.

"I didn't tell you this, but…" Allen muttered, "I have only two more months left here. After I leave, when the wind blows, it might sound like this again. I thought…"

Allen drifted off to silence. He was hoping she would remember him if this plan hadn't worked out and he lay six feet under. Why is he feeling this way? Allen felt confused as he stared at the girl that was so different from everyone else. Allen quickly left her room after a pregnant pause. He felt exposed at that moment, and didn't like this new feeling.

As Allen went downstairs, he heard the doorbell frantically ringing. Grumbling all the while, Allen answered the door due to lack of personnel in the house at the moment.

"Hey, Short Stack!" Lavi said enthusiastically.

"Lavi?" Allen asked dumbly, before letting his gaze fall on what he was holding.

A massive garden cart was in front of him, sporting different types of flowers and other plants. Kanda was behind Lavi, scowling as he looked to the side, slightly embarrassed to be with Lavi at the moment. Allen innocently cocked his head to the side in questioning.

"We got tiger lilies, jasmines, roses, peonies, and all that other stuff!" Lavi said excitedly, "Let's bring out Ice Queen and plant some stuff in her empty garden!"

Allen suddenly remembered Lenalee's backyard, a barren wasteland with nothing in it. Allen was reminded of how depressing the backyard was.

"Alright, let's do it." Allen said firmly, "But I'm going to run it by Lenalee really quick."

After some awkward attempts at conversing and urgent convincing, Allen managed to get Lenalee to go outside in her backyard. As she stepped outside, she greeted Lavi and Kanda happily. It was a while since she saw either of them. She began to walk over to them, but tripped over a gardening tool. As she was about to fall, Allen swooped underneath her, catching her as she fell. Allen held her against his chest, despite her embarrassed struggles.

"'Help me'. Say it. 'Help me'. Try it." Allen muttered into her ear.

Lenalee paused for a moment before an evident blush crept up to her face.

"Help me...Help me, please." she muttered softly.

Allen let out a soft smile and gently carried Lenalee bridal-style to a bed of soil where they began planting. For hours, they planted in the sun, transforming the wasteland of dirt and soil into a beautiful array of exotic plants and flowers. Lavi and Lenalee cheered when they had finished, while Allen and Kanda merely sighed and brushed dirt off of them.

Lavi spotted the indifferent Kanda and decided to have some more fun. Smiling mischievously, Lavi snuck to the back of the garden where a wound up hose lay forgotten on the ground. He grasped the handle and turned the water to full levels.

"Why so serious, Yu-Chan?!" Lavi crowed as he blasted Kanda with water.

Kanda was blasted away by the water, and emerged from the ground with a sinister aura. His bangs covered his eyes as he stepped towards Lavi.

"Baka Usagi…." Kanda growled, "I'll kill you!"

Allen watched with a crooked smile on his face as he watched Kanda strangle Lavi with the length of the hose as Lavi choked out for mercy. Lenalee tapped up to him with her white cane and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Thank you for cheering me up…" Lenalee said softly, letting out a hesitant smile, "Neah-kun."

"It was Lavi's idea…" Allen smiled as he spoke, but quickly shifted into a frown, "But what was that about in your room earlier? What happened?"

Lenalee's smile fell as she frowned slightly. She wasn't very comfortable with telling Allen. Maybe another time when she felt that she could trust him completely.

"I…"Lenalee said softly, "I…have a-"

Whatever words she was going to say were cut off by a giant blast of water in both their face. As Allen and Lenalee looked to their left, they saw Lavi holding a hose with a wide grin in his face. Kanda was behind him, looking on with his lips twitching upwards lightly. Now it was Allen's turn to be mad at Lavi.

"You're finished, Lavi!"

"Ah? Bring it on, Moyashi-chan!"

"You and BaKanda are going to get wet, I promise you!"

"I-I want to get them back too, Neah-kun!"

As Lenalee and Allen teamed up to hose down Kanda and Lavi, Link strolled into the backyard. He was about to interrupt until he saw Lenalee. She was smiling happily, laughing as she and Allen held a hose together. She looked happy as Allen had his arms wrapped around her, holding the hose together as they hit a laughing Lavi and scowling Kanda. Link watched silently before returning back inside.

He didn't want to spoil the mood by telling Lenalee that her lawyer was arrested.

.

.

.

.

.

Lavi stopped in front of the prison as his eye swept around the surroundings of the building. Something was stopping him from going any further. He chucked; he told himself earlier that he wasn't going to falter. But he had to do this; to confront the ghost of his past. How he got himself arrested, he had no idea. Link had pulled Lavi aside to tell him privately that his grandfather was arrested.

Lavi walked in and went to the front desk, confirming his scheduled visit. He walked along the aisles until he was shown to a metal door. The room was cold as Lavi took a seat in front of bullet-proof glass.

"Why have you come?"

The Bookman sat on the other side of the glass, staring at Lavi with indifference. His face looked bruised, and he held himself gingerly.

"Have they been hurting you, gramps?" Lavi asked softly, eye traveling about Bookman's body.

"I have put many behind the same bars that hold me." The Bookman answered indirectly, averting his gaze to his side.

"You were a stickler for the rules, gramps. I don't really understand how you ended up here."

At the mention of the law, Bookman's eyes narrowed and he leaned close to his grandson.

"Listen, Lavi. I may not have been there for you when I…when I had abandoned you, but you must listen to me now." the Bookman said quickly, "I was framed. Something has caused a great disturbance since the arrival of "Neah Walker"."

Lavi's eye narrowed slightly at the mention of Allen. Was he somehow related to this?

"His appearance started something that will shake our world. Something greatly evil is beginning, and you must tell me everything you know." Bookman urged, "You have to tell me everything you know of this "Neah Walker". Please, Lavi."

Lavi was caught between his loyalties. Blood ran thicker than water, but in this case, Allen was equally his family. He didn't know what to do. He felt lost, confused. Lavi closed his eye slowly as he came to his conclusion.

_Allen…_thought Lavi as he closed his eye.

"Sorry, gramps." Lavi's eye opened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lavi, you fool!" Bookman roared, "Don't you see? The boy is pure evil! He's using you, just as he is using me! We are all pieces in his game!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…Neah is Neah, nothing else." Lavi said as he stood up, "I wish I could say it's been nice talking to you, but I can't. Don't worry; I'll get you out somehow."

Lavi grimaced as he turned away from his grandfather, making his way to the exit.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee sat relaxed at the white-clothed dinner table in front of her. She had been driven to a formal restaurant by her grumpy, raven-haired chauffer Kanda. An elderly man walked into the restaurant to take a seat across from her.

"Mr. Adam? Is that you?" Lenalee chimed out, smiling as she rested her hands on her lap.

The portly old man guffawed as he took his napkin and spread it across his thick thighs.

"Why yes, my dear Lenalee-chan! What possessed you to call me to such a formal dinner?"

"I'm sorry if it caused you inconvenience, Mr. Adam. But I'm here to talk about the statements of my will."

Mr. Adam took a heavy sip of his wine and hummed in thought. He took out a folder from seemingly nowhere and produced a pen from his pocket.

"I see. What is it you need, my dear?"

"Since Bookman-san is no longer…available, I'm changing my distribution of my fortunes."

A waiter came to interrupt them. The waiter set down two plates of fillet-mignon steak and sides of potatoes and assorted vegetables. Both began to tuck in neatly.

"Mm… Not as good as crocodile."

"What?"

"Nothing, my dear! Please, continue."

Lenalee stopped after she ate a minute portion of her food.

"I want to give all my shares and money to Neah Walker."

Any other sane lawyer would have choked and gasped for air after her words. Mr. Adams took it all in stride, continuing to consume his steak slowly, taking sips of his wine.

"I see. I'll put in it immediately, my dear! Anything else? I'm a little worried how fast you're taking your will." Mr. Adam said as he sipped his wine.

Lenalee stood up slowly from her chair. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm sorry Mr. Adam, but I've got to really go. Please, enjoy your dinner."

As Lenalee paid in advance and left, her chair was soon taken by another body.

"It seems the beauty didn't finish her dinner." Tyki said as he began to eat the barely touched steak in front of him.

"Mm. This is getting more and more interesting, Tyki-pon!"

"Please, Earl. I told you to stop calling me that. Plus…" Tyki adjusted his glasses, smirking, "I'm Mr. Joido right now, remember?"

The Earl ignored Tyki as he took another sip from his glass. The grip on the frail glass was too much; it shattered in his hand, spilling the blood-red wine on his hand. He lifted his hand to marvel at the sight of the tint of red that consumed his hand.

"I will crush that brat Walker for stealing from me." the Earl said sweetly, "No one betrays my trust. Two more months, and he's history."

.

.

.

.

.

"You actually came."

"I keep my word, Walker."

Link walked up to Allen and sat down beside him in Lenalee's backyard garden. It was beautiful now; the assorted plants and flowers made for a nice variation in the garden. The moon shined brightly as it cast its light on the two figures.

"I want to know about Lenalee's eyes."

Link took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "What is there to tell, Walker?"

"How come she can't be treated? The tumor is treatable, right?"

Link sighed heavily again. "I don't know. I tried to tell Governor Leverrier, but he insisted that she couldn't be treated."

Allen remained silent, thinking hard. Link took this opportunity to go on the offensive.

"What about you? Why do you care? How do I know you're not an imposter?" Link rattled on, firing questions all at once, "If you think you can hurt Miss Lee, you're sadly mistaken. I'll protect her."

Allen was irritated with Link's constant guardian attitude. "You're not her protector. Don't delude yourself." Allen seethed, "You're not her guardian, you're her butler and bodyguard. I'll let you be that much."

Link glared at Allen furiously.

"You don't know the bond we share. She was mine before you came so long ago, ruining everyth-"

"She's not yours, or anybody else's. If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." Allen said coldly, getting up from the park bench and stalking of into the darkness.

Allen was furious with Link's behavior. Allen won't let anyone else touch her. She is Allen's and Allen's only. He needed to get closer, to attain her fortunes and save his own life. He would never forget that. Allen went outside into the streets to take a walk.

Link sat back into the bench and looked up into the sky. As he observed the stars, he settled his gaze back down to meet his wrist. There an ancient, worn-out, raggedy thin bracelet of assorted colored strings was entwined around his wrist. His harsh, piercing eyes settled down into a soft look of pensiveness as he recounted precious memories. His thoughts were pushed back as he heard the sound of Kanda's car. Surely, it meant his mistress was home.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for helping me into bed, Link-kun."

"It's no problem, ma'am. Anything to help."

Link stood at attention beside Lenalee's bed. She was tucked inside her bed as she brought the blankets closer to her body. They had been doing this for years now, until the arrival of Allen. Lenalee felt the bracelet on her wrist that was similar to Link's. She smiled softly as she felt the old, rough strings that were frayed. Unbeknownst to Lenalee, Link was doing the same as he watched Lenalee.

The bell on the window chimed softly as a small breeze rolled in. At the sound of the noise, Lenalee turned to face the noise and smiled affectionately. Link let a sad smile form on his face as he listened to the bell Allen gave her. Link had to admit, it sounded pretty good. As the bell tolled on, Lenalee smiled as she surrendered to her sleep. Link brushed Lenalee's bangs out of her eyes gently as she slept, and exited her room quietly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do I look good in this?" Allen inquired, posing in front of a mirror.

"How should I know? I can't see." Lenalee said grouchily as she sat on a chair provided by the store, "Why are we here again?"

"We're picking out things that look good on us. We're going to a party."

Allen had donned on a white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. Several attendants of the store grouped together near him, swooning and sighing whenever he turned to another pose.

"I think I look pretty good." Allen said teasingly as he took a seat next to Lenalee. She was also dressed up, wearing a skin-tight, short, lace black dress and matching black heels. She looked positively adorable in her outfit. After Allen paid for both their outfits, they walked out the store into his car.

"I'm going to have your eyes fixed one day just so you can see my glorious face." Allen teased lightly as he drove at break-neck speed.

Lenalee was not amused. "Where are you taking me? Let's go home."

Allen played this game with her far enough. "Okay, I've been trying to lighten you up. It's not working. Just accept it, Lenalee. You're going to your high school friend's party and that's final."

Allen had stopped near the designated party area. Lenalee looked away from Allen, but he could tell she was tearing up.

"Lenalee…I promise there will be little alcohol. It's just a reunion, a get-together thing. Nothing too crazy or wild. I promise."

"I…don't want to go. I don't want people to see me blind. I don't want my friends to pity me."

Allen tried for being assertive. "Lenalee, I understand…but you're going."

Allen felt oddly irked at the mention of Lenalee's first love in high school. But if Allen was irked, then Lenalee was in a furious rage.

Lenalee snapped. "What could you know about my problems? You never had people talk behind your back, not knowing you were right there! You were never a freak!" Lenalee spat out venomously "All they'll do is talk behind my back. What could you know about being different?"

That was the last straw. Who was she to tell him that? She never knew the pain of being poor, or being an orphan. The pain of having stark-white hair, or silver eyes. He was an outcast his whole life.

"So go in front of them so they can't do that behind you!" Allen snapped, "Face your fears and stop running away!"

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just trust me."

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee was hoping to get into the party/reunion without causing much of a ruckus. Allen, on the other hand, had much different plans. Screeching to a halt at the rented space they host planned out, Allen's fiery car roared, causing all eyes to turn to them. Everyone was outside, enjoying the barbecue and chatting amongst themselves until Allen made his stunning appearance. Allen was right; there was little alcohol involved.

People craned their neck to get a better view of who was inside such a flashy car. Allen stepped out confidently, eyeing the crowd evenly. He met jealous males' stares, and doe-eyed girls' lustful gazes. Who was this attractive guy that just stepped out of an equally attractive car? Lenalee quietly got out as well, drawing in even more of a crowd.

Murmurs of affirmation confirming that Lenalee was the "blind girl" rose from the crowd. Allen took it all in stride and guided Lenalee towards the rented space. As they separated the crowd, a tall handsome man walked to meet both of them.

"Long time no see, Lenalee!" the man said jovially, "It's been so long!"

Lenalee looked startled at first, and then affirmed the familiarity of the voice.

"It's been a long time, Roy-kun…" Lenalee said hesitantly, edging closer to Allen.

Allen exchanged brief greetings with Roy. Allen's eyes combed over Roy's figure. Tall, handsome, athletic looking.

"Here, come sit with me!" Roy exclaimed excitedly as he dragged Lenalee to a table.

Allen's eyes narrowed as he followed Roy. He didn't like how Roy was grabbing Lenalee so roughly. As Allen sat down, Roy drained another glass of alcohol. He had clearly consumed more than one glass before Allen and Lenalee's arrival.

"We used to date!" Roy grinned as he put an arm around Lenalee.

She looked uncomfortable as Roy's arm was around her like a vice-grip. Allen wanted to do something, but he wasn't so sure if Lenalee would appreciate his interfering. Allen decided it was better to just grit his teeth and wait. Roy began to ramble on about all the times they spent together loudly to Allen. If his goal was to agitate Allen, it was working too well. He felt the deep flames of hatred engulf his mind as he subtly glared at Roy.

Lenalee was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time grew on. Roy kept pushing drinks on Lenalee and Allen, sliding the glass on the table to each of them multiple times. Allen left his glasses untouched as he kept his cold eyes on Roy; however, Lenalee consumed every glass with an unknown desperation.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Lenalee slurred slightly, getting up shakily and tapping her way to the restroom.

Allen sat uncomfortably with Roy for a moment before Roy excused himself.

"I'm going to go catch up with a few friends, alright?"

As he walked away, Allen sighed. When was she coming back? Allen decided he might as well have a glass. But when he brought the liquid to his lips, he immediately spat it back into the glass. It was laced with drugs. Allen narrowed his eyes even further as he got up from his chair.

What the hell was going on here?

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee stumbled to the bathroom door, feeling hot and dizzy. She felt as if she was spiraling as she walked. She felt a stirring heat inside of her and her tongue felt thick and numb. Light flashed into her mind in bright spurts, blinding her even further and causing pain. She bent over the sink, gasping for air as she clamped her eyes shut from the pain.

"Having trouble, sweetheart?"

"Roy?" Lenalee called out weakly.

"Jesus, if I knew that you would have brought that stud in with you, I wouldn't have done this. Too risky is what I'd say." Roy sauntered over to her, "Enjoyed the spiked drinks?"

"Roy, why?" Lenalee moaned, trying to get past him to return.

Roy stood fast, blocking Lenalee's exit. He gripped Lenalee by the waist and slammed her into the wall, breathing hard as he pressed himself onto her.

"I never got over you, Lenalee. Before we broke up, the only thing I never got was this."

Lenalee felt hands reach her body, cupping and grabbing. She pushed him weakly, affected heavily by the drugs. Roy laughed at her weak response.

"Roy…stop…I don't want this…" Lenalee said faintly.

"I made you!" Roy screamed, "You were nothing without me! You blind little freak!"

Lenalee shut her eyes as tears escaped. She could feel his rough, calloused hands roaming her body. Memories and nightmares of the past consumed her as she remembered all the abuse she had to take from her ex-boyfriend so long ago. Lenalee wanted to scream, but she couldn't, the drugs wouldn't let her. Lenalee felt helpless, trapped.

"Stop."

The foreign voice was soft, but thundered throughout the room. Lenalee felt the hands halt. The voice was familiar to Lenalee. It was the voice of her childhood friend, her closest companion, and her savior. The one who saved her from Roy the first time.

"So it's you…" Roy sneered, "Neah Walker…Lenalee's little bitch who's stuck in the friend-zone."

Allen felt a dangerous cold anger seep into his heart as he glared at Roy. He contemplated if he should control his anger, and then went against it. Allen slammed his fist into Roy's jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch as his fist connected. He proceeded to pummel Roy into the ground in a blind rage, fists flying like pistons into Roy's body. Allen kept striking until he felt the weight of Lenalee leaning on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Enough…" Lenalee murmured into his ear, still in a drug-induced haze, "That's enough…"

Allen picked Lenalee up bridal-style as he walked out the bathroom, ignoring the stares he was receiving. Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allen and snuggled closer to him as her eyes drooped. Allen was blushing, but he didn't care. He needed to get her out of there. He threw her into the car, and sped off.

.

.

.

.

.

They've been driving for what seems for hours. Lenalee had already stopped crying and was staring blankly ahead. Lenalee could feel the drugs wearing off, but she still felt disconnected from her body. The heat and blush were still there as well. Lenalee rested her head back and softly giggled as she stared ahead. Allen remained silent until he pulled up next to a familiar place.

The Mater River.

Lenalee remembered hazily all the times she, Komui, and Neah spent here in the river. Not many people came here because of the off-putting thick fog, the icy-cold water, and eerie silence. But it was a private sanctuary of the three of them. It was where they could be themselves and escape the problems of the world and be together. Allen knew of this place from her diaries and videos. He had to admit, there was a certain magic in the air here.

"We're here. The Mater river." Allen mused silently, "I was planning to take you here as a reward for going. Do I have to remind you of the legend of the river?"

Lenalee tilted her head and smiled at Allen sweetly. Only Neah and Komui could have remembered that.

"An immortal doll fell in love with a human man. They were together in unity and everlasting love until the man grew old and passed away." Lenalee said softly, "Her tears became this river, and the mist became her sorrow. The gods felt so sorry for her they decided to help her…"

Lenalee's voice trailed off, but Allen continued for her.

"On the days of winter when the water freezes, the immortal Lala could see her beloved Guzol in the ice, like a glass window. Although they couldn't be together physically, they were together in spirit. She sang beautifully to her love every winter until the day she broke down and passed." Allen continued quietly, "But the river and mist remains here to this day. And every winter, right here in this river, the frozen branches of plants and trees in the winter wind rustle together, creating a lullaby melody so pure only Lala herself could have sung it."

Lenalee felt tears spring up her eyes slowly.

"That story always gets me." She admitted slowly, wiping her eyes.

Allen stepped out with Lenalee near the river bank. The river churned along lazily as the mist clung to their clothes. Allen opened the trunk of his car and hid something behind his back. He walked up to Lenalee who was enjoying the atmosphere of the river in a drunken haze.

Lenalee was still trying to overcome the dizzying effect of the drugs when Allen had put a cone of cotton candy tantalizingly close to her nose, teasing her with its mouthwatering scent. Lenalee perked up and sniffed the wisp-like candy longingly. Her riddle she gave Allen had been solved.

"You remembered." Lenalee said softly, going in for a bite.

"I always do." Allen smirked as he bent down to bite it as well.

Lenalee recollected memories of her, Neah, and Komui eating the cotton candy together. Just scraping enough coins together to buy one for the three of them. Sometimes the old man down the street would whip up some extra on their one cone, knowing that they would share together.

They both bit the cotton candy at the same time, each on the separate side of the candy. Their foreheads touched as they bit in, and they held it against each other for a moment. Lenalee was lost in a daze…his presence was so comforting. She leaned forward some more, putting more pressure on their foreheads.

Allen closed his eyes as he felt Lenalee lean forward. The scent of her hair and the cotton candy filled his nose as her smooth skin came in contact with his forehead. They finished the cotton candy together. When he felt Lenalee pull away, he felt slightly miffed.

"This river…is so beautiful." Lenalee said softly as she walked even further down the riverbank.

Allen hummed in agreement, licking his lips as he fiddled with his phone. Lenalee kept walking into the river until her feet were submerged in the freezing water. She kept on, ignoring the cold numbness gripping her legs, until the water went up to her chest.

Allen looked up from his phone to see Lenalee going in chest-deep in the freezing water. She was devoid of emotion, almost as if she was trying to…

Allen charged into the river, splashing water everywhere. He thrashed his way to Lenalee and picked her up bridal-style. When Allen had hauled her to the shore, he set her down and slapped her.

Hard.

"Lenalee, what are you trying to pull?" Allen asked angrily, his voice husky with anger and emotion, "Stop. You're trying a permanent solution for a temporary problem."

Lenalee found herself shivering from his husky voice. It was so raw, so real, unlike the other voices that filled her head. Lenalee felt tears of happiness come down her face. She waded the waters to test him, and he passed wonderfully.

He reacted just as he had so long ago when they were mere children. She remembered playing in the river when Komui and Neah specifically told her not to, and almost drowning. Neah had rescued her and slapped her harder than she had ever been hit before. She remembered the raw anger in his voice, but also the slight edge of fear and care in it as well. Unknowingly, Allen had passed the biggest test of all with flying colors.

He really was her Neah.

"You really are Neah…" Lenalee said gently as she cupped his face, "Neah Walker…You always did that when I played in the river…"

Allen gritted his teeth in anger. It wasn't Neah who saved her, but Allen. Allen remembered when he had been playing in a river just like the Mater when Mana had told him specifically not to. When he was saved, Mana slapped him in the face before angrily rebuking him. Had Neah copied Mana?

Allen glared at the ground as Lenalee cupped his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Link waited on a park bench, looking up at the sky. It was a particularly gloomy day as Link waited for someone. This situation seems familiar somehow. When a certain Noah sat beside him, Link spoke.

"I want answers. How is Walker still alive?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Just give me all the information I need about Walker." Link responded curtly.

"Such a loyal servant…willing to sacrifice so much for his mistress…" Tyki purred, "Even if she does _nothing_ for you."

Link bit back the urge to rebuke the man. He needed this information desperately. After a moment of silence, Tyki chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'll give you information about Walker if that is what you desire." Tyki mused, "But I don't know which Walker you're talking about."

"What do you-"

"Do you mean Neah Walker, the traitor, or Allen Walker, the con-man extraordinaire?"

* * *

**"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool." - Stephen King**

**I hope you guys know that I put in quotes after every chapter to basically accent the critical parts in the chapter. I do this for a reason, you know! :D**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! LOVE YA, OLD MAN!**

**If my chapters are putting you off because they're too long, tell me! I CAN FIX IT! (Wreck-It Ralph reference). Another chapter, whew!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE(if you want to...) **

**Till Next Time, Audience (readers, but an inside joke is an inside joke...:D)**


	5. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Hey, it's me. I'm back! I worked for a long time on this chapter, no clue why. I've been kind of busy this summer as of late. I hope you guys enjo this chapter, because I kind of worked hard on it! Well, I worked hard on all my chapters, actually o.o. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! **

**OKAY:**

**ChibiLenaLily - Thank you so much for taking the time to do the Big Three (Review, Follow, Favorite)! I appreciate your comments and value your added subscription! Your artwork looks GREAT! :3 Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**TheBiggestNobodyAtTheMall - Jillian, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story, and I'm very glad you came across this, but I need to tell you something. I know you'll probably take this for a grain of salt, but please don't call yourself a nobody, or friendless :(. I'm sure you'll get friends in the near future, they're not hard to come across! And you're NOT a nobody, because YOU are JILLIAN, a great writer and an excellent schemer :D ! Don't let anyone tell you different. Sorry if I'm being cheesy... **

**LeCheshireCat - Hey Katt! Thank you for following and favoriting my story! I hope write some as well, it's pretty fun when you're story gets some attention :D! I just wanted to say thanks, and I hope you have a nice day!**

**Reiko Tsuchikake - Thanks for following my story, Reiko! I hope in the near future you will possibly write a review for me :3 ? Pwease?**

**XxAvengingAngelxX - Thank you for following and favoriting! You...really don't like give out info on yourself, do you? That's okay, neither do I! Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks...but I feel guilty that I laughed at the last two stories you posted on your bio o.o. BIO CREEPING FOR THE WIIIIIINNNN SON! Once again, Thank You! :D**

**Deathgeass - Thank you for Favoriting my story! ...I don't know why you wouldn't follow it also, though...But that's neither here nor there! TY!**

* * *

**_"My father? I never knew him. Never even seen a picture of him." - Eminem_**

* * *

"Ah, so you're with Innocence Corporations?" Tyki mused, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Just give me the information, Noah."

Tyki smirked and raised his hands in defeat. "As you wish, Mr. Link, but I don't know much."

Link waited without speaking.

"All I know is that after you shot him, Neah should have been dead. But how is he alive?"

"I was hoping you would have to answer to that." Link said curtly.

"Are you still working with the law enforcement, or…?"

"I am currently in charge of taking care of the Lee family."

"Ah, a private guard. How clever of Governor Leverrier."

"Don't change the subject."

Tyki took another drag of his cigarette before grounding it into the park bench. Tyki still needed to get his money, but why not make things a little bit harder for the white-haired brat?

"Of course, maybe the other Walker could be involved in this." Tyki said silkily, "They say he's a con-artist of the highest caliber, the best of the best."

Link's eyes got wide as he realized what Tyki was meaning subliminally. His eyes narrowed viciously before he turned to Tyki and grabbed his collar aggressively.

"Tell me everything you know about this Allen Walker."

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't ever do that again!" Allen grumbled as they drove in the dark, ignoring Lenalee's giggles.

"You sound exactly as Mom when you scold me, Neah-kun." Lenalee smiled, "You remember my mom?"

Allen's eyes dimmed as he remembered all the tapes he saw and the diaries he read.

"I loved her apple pies…" Allen mumbled.

It wasn't an exact lie; they _did_ look very good on the video.

Allen noticed how carefree and happy she was now, knowing he was truly Neah Walker. Happy as she was, Lenalee couldn't stop shivering from the cold. Allen drove into the side of the rad, where no one would drive in and parked. Reaching into the backseat, he produced the clothes she wore before the makeover, neatly folded.

"Here," Allen said softly," Get dressed. The clothes you're in are soaking wet."

Allen went outside to give Lenalee some privacy to change. As he stood outside, his phone vibrated. Looking at the caller I.D., Allen's calm demeanor instantly soured.

"What do you want, Tyki?" Allen muttered darkly.

"Your little detective came snooping around." Tyki's voice rang out nonchalantly, "He forced the information out of me. I think he knows you're faking to be Neah Walker."

"It sounds like you didn't try very hard…" Allen said through gritted teeth.

"He was _very_ convincing." Tyki purred.

Allen did a double-take. He never told Tyki the name of the person he was impersonating. How did he know…?

"I never told you it was Neah Walker…" Allen muttered, "How—"

Tyki's voice shifted from a soft, mocking purr into something completely opposite.

"The day where we both have to square our debt will come."

* * *

"_Is this really it for you? After all this time?"_

"_Tyki, my crime life is over. I've changed."_

_Tyki left his cigarette in his mouth as the wind blew its own toxic smoke into its owner's face. Neah looked back at his partner-in-crime. His fellow Noah probably wouldn't let him live, let alone leave._

"_You understand the Earl won't let you leave, right?"_

_Neah smiled sadly. "I was hoping to just fade away. Can I have your support on this?"_

_Tyki's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've always been supporting you since the beginning. Since we were kids, since we were in school, since everything…Especially Monica…"_

_Neah turned fully to face Tyki, a frown sat upon his face. "Don't bring her up again."_

"_I told you I loved Monica, but you said you loved her more. So I said, 'Fine. Be good to her.' Since Monica was my everything, the first and last woman I loved." Tyki mused, "The one I loved long before you even met her. But you left her while she was pregnant."_

"_I-I was wrong back then, I was stupid…" Neah started off sadly. "I'm only nineteen…"_

"_No." Tyki shook his head slowly, "No, it doesn't matter anymore. You're not a wrong man; you're a _dead _man."_

_Tyki slowly took out a revolver from his coat and cocked back the hammer of the firearm. _

"_You don't have to do this, Tyki." Neah cautioned gently, reaching into his coat as well._

"_This is for Monica." Tyki simply said, before firing._

* * *

Tyki stared at the dashboard of his car as recollected memories ran through his head. His hand went unconsciously to the spot where Neah had shot him so many years ago.

"Ah, I let a nineteen-year-old get the best of me…" Tyki sighed, "Even though I was four years older than him…"

Tyki leaned back and stared into the roof of his car. He smirked before placing a hand over his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let's take a trip to the beach instead of going home." Allen proposed as he settled back into his car.

Lenalee was surprised by the sudden offer of a road trip, but agreed almost immediately. It's been so long since she was allowed to go out into the world, out of her safe shelter she called home.

"Sure, Neah-kun." Lenalee said as she smiled happily.

Allen's eyes softened as he stared at Lenalee's face. She looked so happy to be outside of the comfort of her home. The trip was, in truth, to avoid Howard Link for the time being. But as Allen stared into Lenalee's eyes, he couldn't help but question if he wanted to go on a trip to avoid Link or if he just wanted to spend more time with Lenalee.

"Let's ride a motorcycle, Neah-kun!" Lenalee chirped cheerfully, "Like you promised when we were young!"

* * *

"_Whheeee!" Allen cheered as his white locks flew wild in the wind._

"_Want to go faster?" Mana shouted into Allen's ear as they rode the motorcycle together. _

"_Yeah!" Allen cheered as they sped up, swerving to avoid cars and laughing together freely._

"_We got to do this more!" Allen shouted over the howling wind._

_The man and the little boy relished in the raging winds blowing in their face, the freedom of speed they found in the roads, and the moment only they shared. _

_Mana found himself smiling till his cheeks hurt. "Sure! I promise!"_

* * *

"Neah-kun?" Lenalee voiced out, concerned.

Allen stared into his trembling hands as his eyes widened in fear.

"Sure…" Allen said shakily, unbeknownst to Lenalee, "I promise…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Che!" Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Get your drunk ass up, Baka Usagi!"

Kanda had just dragged Lavi out of the illustrious club 'Choice'. Kanda had gone to get some information on what the Earl and his precious Noah had been up to, but Lavi had run into some obstacles on the way.

"This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, not for you to get drunk, idiot!" Kanda hissed whilst dragging an extremely limp Lavi.

"Hey man!" Lavi slurred, "Booze is meant to be enjoyed…"

"I never thought I'd see Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here. "

Kanda dropped Lavi in a heartbeat and reached inside his suit.

"Calm down, I'm not here to do any harm." Tyki purred, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Why are you here, Mikk?" Kanda growled dangerously as he refused to take his hand out.

"Dear boy, I run this place." Tyki said with an air of elegance.

"How funny." Kanda said, lips twitching, "A shit club with a shit owner."

Tyki's eye twitched as he tempered his rage. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"So, where's the boy? You know, you could always work for me." Tyki mused, stretching a hand over to Kanda.

"You can stick your offer up your…" Kanda began, until he was callously interrupted.

"Silence." Tyki growled, "You wouldn't want to upset me right now…"

Tyki looked up into the night sky, staring at the moon. It looked massive compared to the surrounding stars as it shined brilliantly in the darkness.

"I'll let you go, hell; I'll make you both VIP members here." Tyki smiled oddly, "Just remember the offer I extended to you."

Kanda grunted in response and picked Lavi back up from his drunken stupor. As the two got into Kanda's car, Tyki merely watched as they drove off until they were a dot in his vision. Tyki pulled out his watch and stared at the numbered date before looking up at the sky again.

"It's close…that day…" Tyki let out a crooked smile as he shielded his eyes with a trembling hand, "But…why am I feeling like this?"

A single tear escapes down his cheek.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen stared coolly at his vibrating phone, ogling at the caller I.D. It was Link, obviously calling because of the absence of his precious master.

Allen ignored the call. "You're not her guardian, Link…" Allen muttered, turning back to the motorcycle.

He had rented it out just for Lenalee. As he gazed at the vehicle, he couldn't help but think of Mana.

"Neah-kun!" Lenalee called out, "Are you ready?"

Allen shouted an affirmation and waited for Lenalee to get on the motorcycle. He stepped up, taking a seat behind her. This way she could feel the wind on her face and Allen could still control the motorcycle. As he revved up the engine, he couldn't help but lean against her slightly. She felt so frail in between his arms, against his chest. He kicked off the ground, and they were off.

Allen eased up the speed until they were at break-neck speed. Despite the danger and uncertainties, Lenalee cried out in delight and whooped into the wind. She was happy right now, it was cute. Allen wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself up to do it. He kept remembering the bittersweet memories of the day he and Mana rode a motorcycle, Allen in the exact position where Lenalee was in. His thoughts ran dark in his head as Lenalee yelled into the dark night excitedly. As the memories consumed him, and Lenalee cheered excitedly into the night, Allen couldn't help but envision himself in Lenalee's position. Mana had deceived him just as he was deceiving Lenalee.

In the present, Allen's eyes brim with tears. Lenalee remained oblivious.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where's Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked slowly, still inhibited by the alcohol.

Kanda grinded his teeth together in frustration and anger. The idiot decided to text him as a reminder to come with him for Mana Walker's death anniversary, but then decides not to even show?

"That stupid Moyashi…" Kanda growled, justifiably upset, "Where the hell is he? He's not even returning my test messages…"

Lavi got up from his impromptu nap on Little Stubby** (A/N: The small portable table the three ate on in the condo? Yeah…)**. "He'll show up eventually…" Lavi murmured, before slumping over the table yet again.

"I'll send him a voicemail…" Kanda muttered to himself darkly as he entered the other room.

Lavi blocked his ears as he slept on Little Stubby as Kanda tore into Allen on the phone, leaving an ominous voicemail to come…

.

.

.

.

.

"No, Lenalee. It's none of your business." Allen said lazily while rolling his eyes.

Lenalee pouted cutely. "C'mon, Neah-kun. You always were with my Mother and Father, but Komui and I never got to see your parents!"

They were outside sitting on the sands of the beach. The twilight cast the beach in a strange light where you could see clearly in the dark. They sat side-by-side on an abandoned log together with their shoes off, toes in the sand.

Allen looked up into the stars. "Mana was…a kind man. He loved me a lot."

Lenalee drifted off into silence as she listened intently.

"I can't say he was the perfect father, but he really did try his best." Allen went on solemnly, "His past was probably what was making it so hard to raise me…"

Allen didn't really care anymore about keeping up appearances. "He had another son before me."

Lenalee remained silent, but reached over to place a comforting hand over his.

"I think he saw his past son in me when we were together, but I still loved him." Allen said, eyes dimmed as he gazed sadly as his toes, "Now more than ever."

Lenalee spoke up softly. "Where is he now?"

Allen cleared his throat before replying shakily: "He's…uh…he's passed now."

Lenalee patted his hand gently and offered silent comfort.

"I never met my mother either…" Allen sighed sadly, "I guess she passed away when I was a child, or maybe when she was giving birth…"

They sat in silence until Lenalee perked up, a determined fire in her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough moping time! Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift: that's why it's called the Present!" Lenalee said resolutely, "My father loved that quote."

Allen sat up, surprised at first, but smiled tiredly.

"Thanks." Allen chuckled, getting his act together.

Lenalee cocked her head sideways and tugged at Allen's clothes with a bright look.

"Tell me what you've been up to since you were gone!"

Allen began to regale Lenalee of all his adventures of ripping off mob bosses and insane heists. Lenalee laughed along, enjoying his spectacular over-exaggerated tales. They laughed and conversed until they had found themselves inside Allen's car, almost asleep. Lenalee sat in the passenger's seat, leaning on Allen's shoulder as she slept soundly. Allen stood still drowsily for a moment, making sure Lenalee was asleep before he attempted to get out of the car to get some fresh air.

"Neah-kun…" Lenalee murmured sleepily, caught halfway between sleep and conscious, "Don't go…Stay with me…"

Allen stared at Lenalee as she snuggled closer to Allen, burying herself in his warmth. Her perfect, full lips, her long, lush eyelashes, her soft facial features and graceful beauty. His eyes narrowed softly as he stroked her head, enjoying the feeling of the velvet locks of hair. Allen couldn't explain the feelings he was having right now; he was confused, but he liked it.

"Okay," Allen agreed, whispering gently, "I'll stay by your side. If you tell me to stay, I will."

…

Allen's eyes fluttered lightly as he awoke in his car. The sun was shining bright, and the beach's water glistened in the sun's rays. He could hear the ocean's waves crashing against each other with the sand, while birds in the sky cawed as they flew by. Allen looked to his right to see Lenalee still leaning against his shoulder, her lips parted slightly as she breathed softly. Allen couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked when she was asleep like this.

He closed his eyes again as he relaxed to the rhythm of Lenalee's breath. Allen felt the comforting grasp of sleep clutch at him yet again—until his phone went off, vibrating harshly against his pocket. In a frenzied hurry, Allen used his other hand to retrieve his phone swiftly; he didn't want to wake up the sleeping girl.

"5 voice messages…?" Allen muttered to himself suspiciously.

Carefully lifting the slumbering girl off of him, Allen gently laid her head resting on the dashboard, cushioned by his suit jacket. Allen quickly left the comfort of his car and walked out into the sand, holding the phone to his ear so he could hear the messages.

The messages were arranged from the most recent to the latest.

"Moyashi, you mother—" the voicemail rang out before being quickly dismissed by Allen.

"If you don't answer your phone, I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me you son of a—"

Dismissed.

"Get off me, Baka Usagi! I need to teach this idiot Moyashi some manners! Listen up, punk, when you come back I'm going to—"

Dismissed again.

"I'm going to try and be nice. My patience is running thin, so you better call back. If you don't I'll—"

Dismissed yet again.

"Moyashi! Today's your old man's death anniversary. We stuck out here in the cold besides the grave for your ass, so hurry up and get over here. Before the Usagi starts to drink the sake offering."

Allen dropped his phone in the sand. He had forgotten Mana's death anniversary. Quickly Allen turned around and burst into the car, waking a startled Lenalee.

"Neah-kun what do want to do today?" Lenalee asked happily, "Komui is free today so we can do something together!"

Allen ignored her and revved the engine to his car. Lenalee could sense something was wrong.

"Neah-kun, what's wrong?" Lenalee questioned, concerned for Allen; she could hear his panicked breathing and agitated growls.

"Shut the hell up!" Allen screamed angrily, losing all inhibition in his desperation to get to Mana's grave, "Just mind your own _goddamn _business!"

Lenalee bit her lip as she shrank back. This wasn't the Neah she reminisced and conversed to last night. She reached out blindly to comfort him, regardless of what his problem was.

"Neah-kun, what's wrong? I can help—" Lenalee was cut off when Allen had violently swung his arm to rid himself of her touch.

Lenalee's frail and gentle hand was hit so viciously, her arms had slammed into the structure of the car, somehow slashing her arm. It must have been the empty glass cola bottle that had shattered. Lenalee held her arm gingerly, whimpering softly as she cradled her wound.

"Get out of the car, _now_." Allen said cruelly, "I don't need anyone's help, especially not from _you_."

Lenalee held back tears as she quietly got out of the car, nursing the gash on her arm. As soon as the door was shut, Allen roared off, spraying sand all over Lenalee. Lenalee let a few tears fall as she wondered what happened. She wanted to help her troubled friend, the one friend who had stayed with her throughout her life. As her tears fell onto the hot sand, she shuffled across the sand as she reached for her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee slid into Link's car, eyes red from tears as she silently crew her seatbelt on. Link glanced at her and got his car ready.

"Miss Lee." He said curtly, acknowledging her presence.

Lenalee nodded silently as she sniffed. A few angry tears were left, but she refused to wipe them off as they slid down her cheeks. Link glanced at her again before driving, and widened his eyes in shock. Her forearm held a long gash, slick with blood. Link quickly pulled out a first-aid kit and leaned over to inspect the damage.

"Miss Lee, what did you do to—" a slap across his face faltered him.

Lenalee look absolutely furious with him. "Can you just leave it for one _second_?!" she hissed.

She continued her verbal assault: "You treat me like I can't help myself! I'm not some little doll you have to keep safe, Link!" She lost her habitual honorifics in the face of righteous fury.

"I get it…You _like _seeing me like this, don't you?" Lenalee shrieked hysterically, slapping Link again and again, "You want to be above me, mocking me while you treat me like some idiot who has to depend on somebody…"

She knew she was only taking her anger and sadness out on Link. She knew he didn't deserve it, but she went along with it anyway. She needed some form of recuperation, anything to take away the pain.

Lenalee began to laugh hysterically until she slowly broke down into sobs. "Why am I so alone…?" Lenalee sobbed.

Her childhood friend is abandoning her, her brother blissfully unaware, Leverrier creeping so much closer…She never felt so alone.

"You'll never be alone."

Lenalee opened her eyes and looked back up to see Link gently cleaning her wounds and applying bandages. Link was smiling gently, ignoring the painful red blush against his cheek. He looked up with a gentle smile and understanding eyes that were uncharacteristic of him.

"I am but a lowly servant, assigned to keep a watchful eye on you. You may secretly hate me as much as you hate your uncle, Governor Leverrier, but I will still be here." Link said softly, smiling at Lenalee warmly, "Use me as you see fit, either a tool or a punching bag, but I will still be here. I will never leave your side."

Lenalee stared into his eyes tearfully before wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, "You've always been there for me…Since we were young."

Link put a protective hand over her head and gently patted it. He didn't need to say anything. The silence was comforting, and it brought Link back to his childhood memories.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen breathed harshly as he ran through the desolate forest, stopping in front of a crude grave marker, made only of wood. Allen remembered how he had made that grave marker so long ago. As emotions and memories flooded him, he slumped against a tree in front of the grave, staring at the grave marker.

"Why is there only one grave marker?" a voice taunted, "There should be two."

Allen looked up from his deep thoughts to see Tyki. "What are _you_ doing here…?" he growled, glaring at Tyki.

"My little Akuma spies have been fluttering about lately…" Tyki mused, "And I got some very interesting information in the past years about you."

Tyki continued: "I didn't know Allen Walker, con-man extraordinaire, knew Mana Walker, the ex-Noah."

Allen looked confused. "What…?"

"I know your little secret, boy. Does it hurt?" Tyki purred, advancing to Allen, "To see the man you murdered every year?"

Allen swung his fist, connecting to Tyki's jaw. As Tyki flung back, he gingerly held his jaw.

"You took everything away from Mana. You took his _job_, his _son_…" Tyki paused to let it sink into Allen, relishing in the hateful glare he was receiving, "And his _life_."

Allen flung himself into Tyki with a righteous fury, slamming him into the ground. As flying fist connected into Tyki's body, Allen couldn't stop the memories flooding him.

* * *

"_Mana…?" Allen called out hesitantly, heading for their small kitchen._

_When Allen walked in, he was greeted with the stench of alcohol. Wrinkling his nose, his gaze fell on his beloved foster father. He was slumped over the table with bottles of the putrid liquid all around him. _

_It was Mana's birthday today. _

_Mana had always acted strange when it was his birthday. But today it was even worse. Allen put the cake he made for Mana and placed it on the table. Running up to Mana, he checked if he was alright._

"_Mana! Are you alright?" Allen asked, concerned for his father's well-being. _

_Mana chuckled softly as he stared into his cup. "Allen, Allen. You know today was my son's birthday as well? He loved it when this day came, because we would celebrate together."_

"_You shouldn't be drinking this much, Mana. Here, let me help you up. You can eat the cake I bought you tomorrow." Allen said quickly, pulling on Mana._

"_Oh, Allen. When he ran away, I thought I would never heal. Then I found you." Allen looked up into Mana's smiling face and smiled back, "You have no idea what you did to me, Allen…"_

_Allen smiled even more at what Mana had suggested. Since Allen came into his life, Mana had begun to slowly heal—_

"_You have no idea how much torture it was."_

_Allen took a moment to register this in his head. His presence…made Mana hurt inside? _

"_Here…I made this cake…" Allen numbly pushed forward the cake he had worked so hard to make._

"_Get the hell away from me!" a punishing blow across Allen's face threw him against the wall. _

_The cake was swept off the table as well, splattering right in front of Allen. Mana had never cursed in front of Allen, and it was scaring him. _

"_Mana…?"_

_Another slap across his face. "Don't try and act like you're my son!" Mana roared in a drunken fury._

_Mana began to stomp on Allen, hitting wherever he could. Allen covered him head to protect himself, sacrificing the rest of his body. Blood began to seep down to his cheek from his head, and signs of bruising began to show as Mana continued to beat Allen. _

"_You will never be my son!"_

* * *

Allen screamed with fury as he continually slammed his fists into Tyki as sudden gloved hand reached out and gripped Allen's face. Tyki didn't look like it, but he was strong enough to overpower Allen with only one hand. Throwing Allen against a tree, he fell on Allen and began to beat him mercilessly.

"I hate you, Neah Walker." Tyki hissed as he pummeled Allen, "My sweet little brother…"

Allen felt confused. Did Tyki see Neah in Allen? His sight was beginning to blur as blood ran down the side of his head. He was soon picked up by Tyki, backed into a tree.

"I killed Neah Walker, boy. You killed Mana Walker." Tyki growled uncharacteristically, "We are tied together…"

Allen felt tears run down his face. "I didn't mean to kill him…" Allen whispered hoarsely.

"No, you did. And you enjoyed it…" Tyki said, eyes piercing into Allen's irises.

As Tyki stared into his eyes, Allen could feel his memories pushing towards the front of his mind. He didn't want to see the memories again, the pain, the agony.

Allen didn't want to see the night when Mana's blood was in his hands.

* * *

_Allen stared at the hands that had murdered his beloved foster father._

_His own hands, covered in his father's blood._

_Allen could feel the burning sensation of bile rising in his throat, hot tears streaming his face, mixing with the blood seeping in from his head. His throat felt raw, probably from Mana's hands that were around his throat not so long ago. _

"_Why…?" Allen cried softly, grabbing his head in agony, as he stared at Mana's lifeless body, "Why…?"_

_Allen didn't know what had caused it. When Mana had him on the ground, stomping the life out of Allen, he found the primordial desire to live. The knife Allen intended to use to cut the birthday cake was found in Mana's chest. Allen screamed in horror as he realized that he _enjoyed _stabbing Mana._

_Maybe because all the nights Mana unknowingly left Allen sobbing in the dark, longing for Mana to see him as his own instead of a replacement. Maybe it was just the subtle hatred he had for Mana that led him to do this. Maybe it was self-defense. He didn't know._

* * *

"I know what happened that night!" Tyki sang out, eyes shining manically, "Allen Walker: bastard child, father killer!"

Allen sank down the tree, sitting on the dirt floor as tears ran down his face.

"I really didn't mean to kill him that night." Allen sobbed pitifully, "Why are you doing this to me…?"

Tyki gently grasped the back of Allen's head and pulled him into his embrace. Tyki gently held Allen in his arms, and pressed the side of his face against Allen's.

"I hated Neah Walked for taking away my Monica, but Neah Walker was my dear friend…" Tyki soothingly whispered into Allen's ear, "You took Mana away from him."

Allen's face contorted into one of shock. "I never…!"

Tyki gently shushed him while petting his head softly. "You did. Mana stopped looking for Neah after he ran away, thanks to you." Tyki whispered into Allen's ear, "You made them both suffer. You cause misery and suffering wherever you go."

Tyki continued his soft yet harsh verbal assault: "You killed Mana, left Neah angry and lost. You caused the arrest of the Bookman. Lavi and Kanda have abandoned their lives for you. Road is still heart-broken, looking for you. And worse of all, you are deceiving a blind girl who put the last remnants of her faith and hope into you."

Allen began to cry again to the mention of the names cast. Tyki soothingly rubbed Allen's back and hugged him closer, smiling gently as Tyki closed his eyes. His lips crept even closer to Allen's ear than before.

"You're a bastard worse than your mother and father who abandoned you."

Allen cried softly as Tyki put a finger against Allen's cheek to capture a tear. Balancing it carefully against his finger, he brought it to his lips.

"Delicious…" Tyki purred as he licked the tear off his finger.

Tyki stood up before tossing a small plastic case at Allen's feet.

"This is a special pill. It will cause instant heart failure and death so effective it can't be found in an autopsy." Tyki said softly, "Use this for yourself or give it to Lenalee Lee, I don't care. But you'll probably give it to her, knowing _your_ kind."

With a final smirk, Tyki left Allen sobbing against a tree. Taking a moment to release all the sorrow and bitterness, Allen continued crying until the tears no longer came out. Confident that his emotions were dead again, Allen left the grave of Mana after gently kissing the wooden grave-marker.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee took a deep breath before hitting the record button on the remote control again. The camera in front of her beamed a red dot, signaling that it was recording. This was her third take.

"Neah-kun, I'm leaving this video for you. I used to make them to relieve my pent-up emotions, but I'm using it for a different purpose now. I'm leaving this video for you in case I die. I already made ones for Link, Nii-san, and the rest." Lenalee deadpanned, "I think my brain tumor has relapsed. I get migraine headaches frequently since two months ago. I decided in the end to not go through therapy to treat it."

Lenalee could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't care if I'm crying. Even if the last takes were because of me crying, I can't waste any more time. Going through brain surgery and chemotherapy is just too much. It's too much pain and too much suffering. I want to spend my last days with you, Nii-san, and Link, living happily and having fun…"

Lenalee stops when the migraine comes back with a vengeance, causing her to bend over and whimper in pain. But when Lenalee hears the front door slam and familiar footsteps, she immediately perked up, the pain in her head immediately subsided.

"Neah-kun, I think you're home. I'm going to see you."

Lenalee tapped her way to Allen's room, sensing his silent presence on his bed. Allen was sitting on his bed, head bent over as he brooded quietly. Lenalee walked up to him silently and stretched out her hand.

"I think you dropped this on the beach today…I found it when I was shuffling around, waiting for Link…" Lenalee softly muttered, extending her arm.

Allen looked at her arm with guilt. The gash on her arm, though bandaged, still looked painful. Allen gently took Lenalee's arm, ignoring his phone in her hand and softly brushed his lips against the wound he caused. He could see Lenalee's face flush subtly as he did this.

"I feel so cold and empty inside…" Allen muttered softly against her arm.

Lenalee didn't need an apology. All she wanted was to comfort her precious childhood friend. She walked up even closer to Allen and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. She could feel Allen rest his head against her stomach and could hear him breathe easier.

"I forgot my father's death anniversary." Allen chuckled softly as he buried his face into her stomach.

Lenalee hummed acknowledgement as she held him tighter. All Allen could think about was the Pill that Tyki had given him, the container wrapped against his fingers tightly. As Lenalee sat beside him, her hand brushed his, feeling the plastic of the container. Curious, Lenalee gently pried it away from Allen's cold fingers and inspected it with her touch.

"…What is this…?" Lenalee asked softly, "Is this a pill canister?"

Allen separated himself from her and looked at her with tears brimming his eyes. He didn't know what to do…save himself or save Lenalee? Allen placed a hand over hers, covering the Pill with both their hands.

"A friend went through a lot of difficulties to get it. If you take it when you want to die… anguish, pain, despair, they can disappear in one moment." Allen droned on emotionlessly, "He said you'll feel total peace…"

"Give it to me." Lenalee said instantly, without missing a beat.

"Should I?" Allen wondered out loud, "Should I just… give it to you?"

Lenalee nodded her head silently.

Allen thought back to Tyki's words at the secluded forest. Allen's grip subtly tightened around Lenalee's hand, the one that held the Pill. Hands trembling, Allen struggled with himself before reaching an ultimatum.

* * *

**Whew! That was a doozy, wasn't it? Anyways, I just wanted to put out a friendly reminder to REVIEW or FOLLOW or even FAVORITE the story if you found it enjoyable! Thanks once again to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I intend to keep going, but it will take time. I hope you'll be patient and keep on reading! **

**Till Next Time, Audience**


	6. Smile In Your Sleep

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. recently, I have been getting some PMs and reviews addressing the concern (that I've had too, believe me.) that my fanfic has been...lacking in some regard. I haven't been taken the opportunity to describe certain scenes in detail. And in reply I say...**

**YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT.**

**I've decided to switch my writing style up a bit (hopefully you can tell.). **

**If you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to review the story! You don't have to PM at all! I don't mind constructive criticism one bit! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of -Man. I do not own Smile in Your Sleep by Silverstein.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Smile in Your Sleep**

** _"There is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, comedy and tragedy, humor and hurt." _- Erma Bombeck**

* * *

**Allen & Lenalee**

Allen was never a fighter as he cut himself out to be. It wasn't like he's a main character in those novels where the hero never gives up. He had a breaking point, like every human, and his was approaching closer every passing day.

"No."

Allen wished he had a better reason not to give the Pill to Lenalee. He wished he actually _cared _if Lenalee was trying to hurt herself. But in reality, he was just being selfish; he wanted the Pill for himself. There was comedy in how desperately he was clutching the thing that could kill him the easiest.

"No, Lenalee." Allen said gently, "There's only one in this world, and it's mine…I'm sorry."

In other words: _get your hands off my suicide method._

Allen was still sitting on an elegant cushioned chair as Lenalee stood over him, draping her arms loosely around his neck as he buried his face into her lean, soft stomach. Allen had to admit, she smelled good. Lenalee had somehow pulled off smelling sweet, soft…she smelled like home. He could feel the air entering and leaving her body by the rise and fall of her stomach. He felt her sigh, and looked up at her.

"Okay, Neah-kun." Lenalee chimed with a bittersweet smile, "You can keep your salvation."

She had a sharp eye for someone blind. Allen chuckled deeply, relishing in the dark humor. She was exactly correct. Allen was a coward, clutching unto his only means of saving himself desperately. Allen leaned back against the spine of the chair as Lenalee left him to plop herself down on his bed, letting out a content hum as she stretched out her limbs.

Lenalee was by no means happy with Allen's answer. But being constantly taken advantage of in her short life had a way of numbing the pain. Allen raised an eyebrow at Lenalee as she sunk herself further into his bed and began to cuddle with the blankets. Allen took a worried glance at the door; Komui would _kill_ him if he saw this.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asked hesitantly, "Your room is across mine."

Lenalee buried herself with his covers until the only things he saw were her eyes and hair. She was giving him her best puppy dog eyes, all shiny and Bambi-like. Allen let out an exasperated groan and crawled on his bed to confront her. He plopped himself down and stared at Lenalee with a small frown.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Neah-kun?" Lenalee begged, voice muffled by the covers, "I can't sleep alone."

Allen placed a heavy hand on Lenalee's head, feeling the silken strands of her locks. He remembered the night at the beach; sleeping against each other inside his car…How beautiful she was as she was slumbering …

"No." Allen said firmly, "This is my bed."

Allen grit his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Lenalee sleeping besides him; he wouldn't be able to control himself if he let his head (both ways) get too far ahead of him. And no way was that going to happen.

"I can't sleep except when you're besides me, Neah-kun." Lenalee said softly, "But if you want…I'll just sleep in my room with the window open."

Allen pondered at this for a moment. "What? Why?" Allen questioned confusedly.

The smile he received in response lit his face into a tomato red…

"Because Neah-kun is the only thing that can get me to sleep." Lenalee chimed innocently.

Ah. So she was referring to the wind-chime bell they had won together.

Allen sighed in exasperation. He wasn't expecting this kind of response. But if Lenalee were to sleep in her room with the window open at night, she would probably get sick. And if she was si— _why does he care if she's sick? _Allen mentally kicked himself yet again for getting too close to the girl he would be stealing from. But he just couldn't deny her…

"Alright, alright…" Allen said with a sigh, "Just this once, okay? Because you can't sleep."

Lenalee nodded, a gesture made useless because she had buried herself in his covers. "Thank you, Neah-kun!"  
Allen merely got up and went to turn off the lights. When he returned, he found Lenalee staring at him pensively through her refuge of covers. Allen had always wondered how she did that.

"How do you do that? Are you really blind?"

"What?"

"You're staring right at me. Like you can see me."

Lenalee breathed out heavily through the covers around her mouth, making a strange noise. That was probably a sigh.

"You got me! I _can_ see. You _definitely_ don't make sound when you walk…"

Ouch. Sarcasm.

Allen almost winced as he took his shoes off before entering bed.

Allen hated when she did this. One moment she was the sweet, pretty girl he knew from stalking through her memories of her recorded video tapes. The next, she was a sarcastic, cynical fiend who was also a snarky, pessimistic, rude bitc—

"I'm sorry." Lenalee murmured as she clasped her hand around his.

Allen woke from his dark thoughts and stared at Lenalee in a confused daze. "What?"

Another sigh through blankets. "I could tell you're mad at me right now."

"Was I that obvious?"

"No. But the air around you changed. It was heavier, darker…like at the beach…" Lenalee tone shifted from sullen to teasing, "Of course, Neah-kun's enraged teeth-grinding also gave it away."

Allen half-laughed uneasily. The events that took place at the beach unnerved him. He had hurt her terribly; physically and emotionally…Not that he cared! It was just close that he was still allowed to get closer to her. But her arm…

Allen found himself lifting Lenalee's injured arm to his face. It was as if he had woken from a daze; he had no idea what he was doing. His eyes dimmed as he brought her forearm to his lips, grazing the soft, full skin against her raw, sensitive skin underneath wraps. Lenalee's sputtering and blushing was like background noise to Allen.

The atmosphere around them shifted into something more serious as Allen continued his tender ministers. Lenalee gave up resisting weakly and let Allen have his way with her arm. Revealing her face through the covers, Lenalee stared at the ceiling with an intensity Kanda would be proud of.

"Neah-kun." Lenalee softly spoke, "Do you care about me?"

Allen looked up from her arm and raised an eyebrow. Allen kissed her wrapped forearm gently. Lenalee didn't think much of it; it was just a kiss, right?

"Of course."

"Then give me the Pill." Lenalee deadpanned.

Allen propped himself up by his elbows and stared at Lenalee incredulously. "What? This again?" he seethed.

Lenalee faced him with a calm conviction set on her face. "Let me have the Pill."

"Are you kidding, Lenalee? There's no way I can let—"

Lenalee rolled over on the bed so that she was on top of Allen, forcing his elbows to give way to the added weight. Lenalee straddled his hips with her own and took his face in her hands. She came breathtakingly close, so close they could feel each other breathe. Allen felt his heart pound and his breath halt as he stared at Lenalee's beautiful moonlit frame.

"Please…" Lenalee murmured, "Then let's both use it. Together."

If this situation wasn't so serious, Allen would have laughed. They were both lost in a downward heading spiral, it was so pathetic that it was almost funny. But as Allen stared into Lenalee's eyes, he found there was a fierce conviction that Allen had no chance of understanding. Might as well go along with this, right?

"What do I get in exchange, Lenalee?" Allen breathed out, lost in her gaze.

"My will. Anything you want, no questions asked." Lenalee said softly, albeit clutching Allen's face with unknown strength.

_"Use this for yourself or give it to Lenalee Lee, I don't care. But you'll probably give it to her, knowing your kind."_

Allen thought back to what Tyki had said to him. It was painful how right he was. He really was a heartless bastard. Yet as he stared into Lenalee's eyes, her blank, beautiful amethyst orbs, he found himself numbly nodding.

"We'll use it together. It belongs to both of us." he croaked.

She deserved the Pill so much more than Allen. She'd been hurt most her life, and she couldn't really depend on anybody but herself. She had an "incurable" brain tumor causing blindness. Yet here she was, putting so much faith into Allen, believing that he was a part of the old world she loved, the days when everything was innocent and so much lighter. He felt sick knowing that a day would come when he would have to break that last, sacred hope and faith Lenalee had entrusted him with.

Lenalee giggled softly, snapping Allen at attention. "You've made two promises to me now, Neah-kun!" Lenalee mumbled tiredly, nonetheless happy, "The promise that Neah-kun will stay by my side if I ask you to, and that the pill belongs to both of us."

She must have been tired. Allen began to run his fingers through her silken locks as she drowsily cuddled up against him in a sisterly fashion. Allen stared into the ceiling as the moonlight pelted his face.

"Yeah. I promise."

.

.

.

.

.

**Tyki**

Tyki sauntered across the cold marble floor, cigarette in hand. Walking up to the massive round table occupied by 11 other bodies. Taking a seat among them, he kicked back on his chair and propped his feet up rudely on the table. It seems they were waiting for him.

"Hello, my dear Tyki-pon!" The Earl gleefully called out.

Tyki wasn't the most educated member among the Noah, but he wasn't stupid. A slight hint of anger was detected through his eerie, cheerful voice. The cold air in the room made Tyki shiver slightly, but it wasn't the air-conditioning.

There was malic in the air.

Goosebumps crawled up Tyki's arms, but Tyki had no choice but to go through it.

"Hello, brothers and sisters," Tyki mused, tipping his head in acknowledgement towards the head of the Family, "Earl."

"How did your mission go?" the Earl asked pensively, "Did you give the foolish girl her medicine?"

Tyki knew the Earl knew his answer the moment he asked. There wasn't much the Earl didn't know; it was no use trying to hide it from him. He was supposed to have slipped the Pill to Lenalee Lee.

"I gave it to the boy."

The Earl sat motionless for a moment, and the other Noah fidgeted in their seats from discomfort.

"_And why is that?_" the Earl hissed furiously, voice still laced with sweetness.

The Earl was straining in the attempt to keep his smile. His eyes shone with maniacal malice as his grip on his tea cup tightened. The sight was amusing as it was terrifying. The other Noah peered nervously down at their own cups, suddenly busy with their tea.

"I gave the boy a choice. Him or her, and knowing the boy, he would probably choose the girl." Tyki snorted, never losing his stride.

"I want my money, Tyki-pon," the Earl hissed, trembling with the effort of keeping his voice cheerful, "I'm sure you have my best interests in heart…_or do you?_"

The teacup shattered in his hands, causing the rest of the Family to wince sharply. Blood leaked out of his white glove and slowly seeped onto the table, causing eyes to go wide everywhere. Regardless of the remnants of the cup imbedded in his bloody hand, the Earl clenched his fists tighter.

"Do not think I have forgotten about our precious Neah Walker, our little Musician." the Earl seethed, trembling wildly, "Do not think I have forgotten what _you_ have done."

Tyki's blood froze.

The Earl stalked over to Tyki, tilting his head in a sinister manner. As the Earl stood beside Tyki's seated figure, Tyki remained frozen.

"Do you still harbor attachments to Neah? Bonds of brotherhood?" The Earl asked, lifting Tyki's chin with his good hand.

Tyki remained silent, staring into his boss's crazed orbs.

"Are you on our side, Tyki?" the Earl simpered before wiping his blood stained hand against one side of Tyki's face, "Or are you on _his_ side?"

The Earl turned to the rest of the Noah. "Meeting dismissed." he added sweetly.

The Earl and the rest of the Noah filed out to their respective rooms. Tyki remained sitting with his feet propped up in a cocky manner until he was sure all eyes were off him. Immediately, he slid his feet off the table and placed his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He shook slightly as he let loose a crooked smile.

"That was scary…" Tyki admitted to himself shakily.

That was close. The Earl was the one man in this whole world you wouldn't want to anger. What had he been playing at, giving the Pill to the boy? He had been growing irrepressible these past few years, directly ignoring the Earl's orders.

A sudden thought penetrated his mind as his gaze shifted from out of his hands to the empty seat beside him. The chair was smaller than the rest of its kin, and was geared more towards the size of a petite girl. Tyki wondered how his Sister had been faring in her search of finding her "toy."

Currently, Tyki was the only Noah besides Road who knew about her little scheme. Stealing 9 million dollars from her own "Father"? If Tyki let that slip, it would probably be six feet under for his precious little "Sister".

Tyki laughed weakly as he wiped the blood off the one side of his face. She had been searching for him for such a long time, yet here he was, already torturing their little con-artist. But his idea of torture seemed tame to what Road probably had in mind for her precious Allen. When she finds him, and she will, Allen would have wished never denying her.

.

.

.

.

.

**Link**

Link had always been a practical man, grounded in reality and the harshness of the world around him. Growing up in a troubled childhood and broken home, he worked to the bone to support what little family he had left. But he never expected them to stay. In the end, they all flew away; leaving the realist upon the ground he so favored to walk upon.

It had been quite some time since his last family member had left him. He was alone, surrounded by the gray, disgusting mass he liked to have called "humans". They were so colorless, so gray; so much like him. He loathed them as much as he loathed himself.

But then he saw a light. It was small and difficult to see, but it was a light no less. The more he had stared at it, the more it had captivated him. It had swallowed his entity whole, consumed his thoughts and left his eyes yearning for more.

It was Lenalee Lee.

She was the warmth that had entered Link's sad existence, the stray light that had caught his eye; she was the drop of color in the miasma of gray. She had broken down his walls and surrounded his heart with a light incomprehensible to himself. He wanted to know it, to understand it. He wanted to tuck it away in his heart, all for himself, like a selfish child with his most treasured toy.

The light was so strong, so beautiful… It warmed his tired, broken heart.

Link sighed as he stared at his precious light in the arms of someone else. He had returned to the Lee household late. He had come into Lenalee's room to check if her arm was fine, and found her missing. Until he saw her in Allen's room.

His light was there, enveloping someone else, warming the imposter's tired, broken heart instead of his own. She lay there beside him, smiling in her sleep. Link felt an unfamiliar feeling pounding against his chest, caving in his heart.

Was this pain?

It had been so long since he had felt the loss of something precious. His stone heart had broken yet again. His warmth, his light, belonged to someone else now. He left the room, until he suddenly came to a halt. Link reached up to his face to wipe an uncomfortable feeling off his face. He wiped away the unfamiliar substance and brought it down so he could see what had been running down his cheek in such a manner.

They were tears.

.

.

.

.

.

**Allen**

Allen smiled as he slowly came to. It was a perfect morning, peaceful and still. He burrowed himself further in his covers and sighed pleasantly. The silken sheets and pillows were really just _amazing_. The sunlight was bright, but it was more comforting than annoying.

Allen sighed contentedly. He hadn't woken like this in a long time. Everything was perfect: just this moment, perfectly silent and peaceful. Even the birds were singing their morning tunes without annoying him like usual. Allen was beginning to feel slightly happy, just a—

"C'mon, Komui, don't—Yuu, _will you help a little_?!"

"Let the Moyashi deal with his own damn problems."

"I'll kill him for defiling my precious Lenalee!"

Just when Allen thought he'd get some peace and quiet. Allen's mind felt a little hazy as his gears turned back a bit. Sister? What was he—

_Shit._

Allen's eyes flew open as he turned left. There was Lenalee, cuddled against his shoulder, looking as cute as she could possibly be. They were practically almost kissing. From this distance, Allen could make out all the subtleties of her beauty. Her lush eyelashes, perfect lips, cute nose. The way she breathed out so calmly, the way her lips were parted oh-so-slightly as she slept.

Allen torpedoed off the bed and grabbed the chair next to his desk. It was perfect to bar the door against— it was insignificant, small, and it looked sturdy. Kind of reminded him of Little Stubby. Without losing his train of thought completely, he jammed the wooden chair against the door—right under the doorknob, making it impossible to open now.

With all panicked dashing around his room, he seemed to have knocked off a painting from the wall. Allen remembered it from the first day he came here, incidentally. As he picked it up, he noticed something peculiar.

As in a safe attached in the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you feel I haven't deviated from my old writing style as much as you wanted to see, feel free to review about it.**

**Please give me your opinion! And have a nice day! I also decided to change things up a bit ;D.**

**+Slow to Dream+**


End file.
